Full Circle
by shewholiesinshadwoandlight
Summary: A tale of love, loss, and, above all, HOPE between the two most unlikely people. Full Summary inside I know it sounds generic but, please, take a peep you won't regret it. I promise
1. Chapter 1

Summary- The past is done, her friends are safe, and Kagome Higurashi was looking ahead, beyond the present, and into the future but a single bored goddess is about to change everything. With the power of the jewel of four-souls Kagome is a force to be reckoned with but can she help destroy the enemy that threatens a certain blond-haired priest and his companions? And can a Sanzo priest accept a wandering priestess as his mate? His salvation?

_Firstly let me state that I do not own inuyasha nor Saiyuki nor any of its characters or ideas therein. This fan fiction does not follow these individual series completely as it takes place before the end of both series. Secondly I hope you enjoy and let me know what you think. Your opinion matters._

_**Chp 1- "One CAN dream of something more terrible than a hell where one suffers"**_

**The fog was a curling, moaning, monster that shifted through the town as silent as any thief, creeping through opened windows and drafty roofs, curling upon itself as if it had a mind of its own. Despite the sun that was bright overhead everything was dark, dreary…empty. The sun above shrouded by the fog and turned into the reddest of moons. A demon eye staring down into what had once been a peaceful village where humans and demons had co-existed in a shaky truce. The once sturdy homes were blackened wood and char. Pitiful remnants of a place once filled with light. The ground was dark, covered in dank puddles that were water and mud and blood, the dead lay in the muck, a grotesque parody of a town asleep. Their flesh hanging off their bones, mouths opened in terror, arms and legs flung every which way and a small group of children propped up against a wall huddled as if to protect each other from the crows that swarmed their remains, ripping rotten flesh dripping with dark blood, maggots crawling in the openings in the flesh. An echo of their laughter-turned-screams pressing with unrelenting force into the mind. The church had been almost entirely destroyed, only the wooden beams remaining while the priests within were nailed to those same beams, so that they could not move as the crows came for them, as they starved and screamed, as their throats dried up and dehydration murdered them but not until their sanity had been forfeit. **

**In the dream men came upon this scene with horror-filled (but not really surprised) eyes. They were blurry forms, a haze of colors and wild movements, but their eyes were always so clear, their voices masculine. And each time Kagome Higuashi fought for breath as tears streaked down her cheeks and her body jerked with the need to hurl, to fight, to cry out for all those innocent lives so cruelly stopped. So disgracefully thrown onto the ground like so much trash. The men's mumbling voices followed her from her dream and she shook her head in a vain attempt to dislodge those voices from her mind. Pulling herself to her feet Kagome shuffled, quietly, to the balcony that stretched across her room. Within the confines of Sesshomaru's castle Kagome looked up at a starry night so magnificent it was like watching the heavens be reborn. The dream, however, persisted and she felt, somehow, like she needed to go. Needed to move. Needed to leave this life behind and go forth to see what awaited her in the future she had left behind. **

**Six years she had been pulled down the well, ripped from her time and all she knew to be true, only to find herself 500 years in the past, in the feudal era and thrust into a battle she had had no hope of wining. The Shikon Jewel, the most powerful object ever to have existed, had resided within her body and, in a vain attempt to do good, she had destroyed it, fragmented it, and started out on her adventures along with the half-demon Inuyasha. Along the way she had met Shippo the young fox demon and her adopted son, Sango the demon exterminator, Miroku the wandering monk, and Kilala guardian fire demon. Her friends, her family in the past. But then Naraku had come and he had come close to destroying everything. It had been Kagome that had saved them though no one would realize that till much later on. She had gone, alone, to the home of the Western Lord Sesshomaru, Inuyasha's full demon half brother, and she had fought him, proved herself to him, until she lay nearly dead at his feet but she had earned his respect and, during their time together, had formed a deep bond. She had, eventually, forced the two brothers to reconcile and had even sealed a treaty between Sesshomaru and Kouga, the wolf tribes, people. After Sango and Miroku were married they had also gone forth sending monks, priestesses, demon slayers, demons, and humans to Sesshoamru's lands, creating a haven there that Naraku could not penetrate. In revenge the powerful half-demon had killed Kikyo, Inuyasha's true love, and had attempted to do the same to others that Kagome and her friends cared about. Before he could do that there was a battle.**

**It had been bright and sunny out, which had seemed too cruel in the face of all those who would die in the battle to come. Too many died. Miroku had gone down first, breaking under the poisonous bugs that Naraku had planted but which Miroku was forced to absorb with his wind tunnel lest the sheer numbers overwhelmed everyone else. Then Shippo had died, his little body torn to shreds as he jumped in front of the attack that would have decimated Kagome. Inuyasha and Kouga followed soon after, then Sesshomaru, Sango, all her friends dying right before her eyes and she helpless to do anything to stop it even though Sesshomaru had taught her how to use swords, how to push her purification powers into the blade and into anything else she chose to use. Naraku had not a scratch on him and he was laughing. Laughing while the sun shined brightly overhead, birds sang, and her friends lied in pools of their own blood, broken and hardly recognizable. It had been maddening and she was sure that, for a moment, she had lost her mind. What happened after that was nothing more than a blur but one thing remained certain, if it had not been for Kanna they would have lost everything. She had remained at Naraku's side, his most trusted minion, and had snatched the souls of all those who had fallen presumably so that Naraku could further torture them later on, but when Kagome had attacked in a flurry of purifying energy Kanna had sacrificed herself to stop the attack that would have killed Kagome and allowed Kagome the chance to plunge her sword so deep within Narakus body that he crumbled to dust at a slow, agonizing, pace his screams shattering the sky. **

**The next thing Kagome knew the Shikon jewel was whole again and she had been forced to make a wish. It was not the wish she had wanted to make. She had wanted, with all her heart, to wish for all friends lives returned, to all the wrongs that had occurred because of the jewel's shattering made right. Instead she wished that the souls within the jewel be at peace and it shattered her heart because it meant her friends would remain dead. But instead of the jewel disappearing, now that the souls that resided within it were at peace and free from the hate that once bind them, it grew stronger. It drew from her, every emotion, every feeling, every thought and act she had ever had or committed was transferred to the jewel and returned again until, little by little, the jewel assimilated itself within her soul twisting itself inside until Kagome was the jewel and the jewel was Kagome. And the jewel cared so much now that it had assimilated with the one it had been waiting for since before it had ever existed. So it granted her most desperate desire, it gave her the power to raise the dead. To use Kanna's mirror to return the souls to the bodies, to use Sesshomaru's sword to return the dead back to life, all the dead save two. The first who could not be revived was Kanna, she was a part of Naraku and, thus, could never be returned to life. Her mirror, however, remained and Kagome forevermore carried it with her using its powers for good instead of the vile evil it had once been made for. The second that remained dead was Inuyasha. Her first love. He remained dead and it shattered her, even Shippos arms around her could not phase her nor Sesshomaru lifting her limp body against his and carrying her as gently as a porcelain doll all the way back to his castle were the survivors had all stumbled into the same room and slept together, holding on to each other as if they imagined that their victory had been nothing but a dream. **

**It had taken her over a year to get over Inuyasha's death but Sesshomaru and her friends helped her through it and the truth was she had simply been too busy too grieve overly much. She hadn't even visited her family in the past year and as things finally settled here in the past she knew, deep in her heart, it was time to go back home. Now that Sesshomaru had mated the Western lands were a utopia and the 'Priestess of Light" was overdue to disappear. It was time, past time. **

**"I'm sorry Inuyasha but I think it's finally time I go back where I belong. Watch over everyone for me, please."**

**

* * *

**

**"Where you belong huh?"**

**"Goddess?"**

**"Oh hush up. I'm not going to do anything too naughty. This adventure's getting dull, it's time I spice things up a bit, don't you think?"**

**"But Goddess you can't! What would the…"**

**"Who cares what he thinks, right Nataku? These boys need a little shove in the right direction."**

_**I owe you that much, don't I Konzen?**_

_**

* * *

**_

**"IF you two don't shut the hell up in 2 seconds I'm going to shoot you." Deadpan, serious, annoyed to high heavens Sanzo had had enough. Goku and Gojyo were fighting, as always, and he might be a cold bastard but how those two could fight over food after seeing what had been done to that village back there was beyond his ability to comprehend. Hakkai, however, seemed to be in an appropriately somber mood his mouth curved in a depressing frown. The two in the back continued to argue with Gojyo slinging insults and Goku complaining because he was hungry, again. The brat was more trouble then he was worth but Sanzo loved him, loved him as if he were his very own son. His best friend, his focus. One of the strongest chains locking him into existence, with Goku he would never be alone the boy's annoying voice would find him regardless where he might wander. Not that it would stop him from shooting him in a second, before he got the chance Hakkai turned and snapped at them, shutting the two up as effectively as if Sanzo had shot them dead. They all knew better then to mess with Hakkai when he was in a bad mood, considering Hakkai was the only demon they had ever met who could fight Goku in his true form and actually hold his own for a handful of minutes. Sanzo sighed, glad for the silence, enjoying the reprieve while it lasted.**

**"That's the fifth town we've come across that was…"**

**"I know."**

**"You don't think someone's killing them on purpose so that we'd find them like that?"**

**"Maybe."**

**"Shit."**

**"Ya."**

**"I gotta tell you guys whoever this guy is he's got horrible taste, I mean who kills an entire town without sampling the local wares."**

**"Not everyone's concentrated on sex you stupid kappa."**

**"How would you know monkey? Just cause you don't get any."**

**"Hey-"**

**"SHUT THE HELL UP! BOTH OF YOU."**

**"Geez Sanzo, sorry. Damn."**

**"Hakkai let's move faster, I wanna get to the next town soon, find out what's going on."**

**

* * *

**

**"So will you take Rin with you?"**

**"Of course Sesshomaru, I love her like she was my own but…Do you think it's the right thing to do?"**

**Sesshomaru, graceful as ever, stared out his window to the brilliant garden his daughter had brought to life. His long silver hair shone brightly, his features delicate but handsome, his body strummed tight with tension and despair. His golden eyes were dark with it, with this horrible decision he had made but his Rin could not remain here. She deserved so much better. Turning he looked down at the woman who he had come to call sister, the human priestess (well not quite-human priestess anyway) had won his heart a surely as his daughter had years ago but she was different now and she was leaving. He found he would miss her, the only one who had ever had the courage to stand up to him. The first female to win his trust and respect. The one who had created the paradise he would forever protect. He loved her through and through, no less because she was his last connection to the brother he had always loved and longed to kill.**

**"Yes. I want her to grow up in your time, should she remain here demons will come to kill her or kidnap her. Saphira despairs aswell for she loves her dearly but we are agreed. A demon child, a rightful heir, will be more diligently protected than a single human ward but she will be worth everything to us. And you, are you certain?"**

**His attention on her made her want to squirm but she resisted the temptation, not because he made her nervous. No, not that, but because she knew this decision would kill a part of her. Just as Rin would remain in harms way so long as she lived in a world of demons Shippo would remain in danger in a world of humans. Last night she had taken her dear son aside and explained to him what would happen. He cried and she had cried and she had given him snapshots of herself so that he would never forget her and he had given her his bow so that the could always be together. But her son was strong and he would be watched over and protected by Sesshomaru, Sango and Miroku. And, one day, when he was grown (he would grow handsome and strong under Sesshomaru's guidance, wise under the tutelage of the priestesses, and a perfect ambassador to the human world not to mention a warrior that would rival Sesshomaru himself) he would marry Sesshomaru's daughter and become the next Lord of the Western Lands. Even Sesshomaru had agreed that no child of his own could rival the greatness that Shippo would grow to, with Shippo's blood mixed in with Sesshomaru's daughter the Western Lands would remain a paradise for millennia to come.**

**Kagome gulped, fighting back tears, "If they ever caught him in my time they'd kill him or capture and study him. He'll be one of the few demons left in my time or, if there are demons, he will not be welcomed because they'll know. So…Yes I am sure. But thanks for asking…You'll watch over him for me won't you?"**

**"As if he were my very own."**

**"Ok then. Rin and I will leave tonight."**

**"I will escort you."**

**"No, Sesshomaru, spend today with your daughter if you go with us you'll never let her go. I'll make sure everything's packed."**

**She left, her heart breaking. She had told Sango and Miroku her intentions last night and, though they were sad, they understood insisting that she take Kilala with her. Shippo may not have passed for human for very long but Kilala would go completely un-noticed and besides, they had argued, she needed something to remember them by that and Kilala wanted to go. Sad as it might have made her. So she wandered back to her room her familiar yellow back-pack tossed carelessly on the floor and Shippo waiting for her, tears drying on his cheeks. With ease he jumped into her arms, he was twice as tall as he had been back when they had first met, but his emerald eyes were just as bright and innocent. They were also strong eyes, oh god she would miss her son. Holding onto him, rocking side to side she made her way to the bed and sat cross-legged there singing a soft lullaby.**

**"I don't want you to go."**

**"I know, I don't want to leave you here but you'll hate my time Shippo. You'll never be able to play or practice your tricks, you'll always have to hide, always have to watch your back and I don't want that for you baby. You deserve to grow up in a time were you won't be hunted."**

**"I know…Will I ever see you again?"**

**"I…Don't know. I doubt it but whenever you need me just close your eyes and I'll be there. Whenever you're scared or sad I'll be with you, that little voice inside your heart singing you to sleep at night. I want you to have something."**

**Reaching down, beneath her pillows, she brought out the necklace that had been her only control over Inuyasha, it was her most prized possession because it linked her and Inuyasha eternally together, gently she placed it around Shippo's neck. It was too big, now, but he'd grow into it. She had added something though, attached to it there was now a locket with a full moon on one side and a bright sun on the other. Within it was a picture of Kagome holding Shippo in her arms, her eyes bright as she held him. It was the day she had officially adopted him, on the opposite side was an inscription: _To love a person is to learn the song in their hearts and sing it to them when they have forgotten. Be strong my son for I will sing to you always._ Shippo held the necklace as if it were life itself for a moment before nodding his little head. Moving to her again he gave his mother another hug and a tender kiss on her cheek whispering that he loved her and that he would love her always and that he would be with her always before lowering himself to the floor and walking out of the room with his back straight and his stride strong, a broken prideful prince. Kagome wept as she packed folding her remaining jeans and t shirts and undergarments into her bag along with two heart-breaking kimonos, adding to that bundle some of Rin's own clothes her finest kimonos and the future clothes Kagome had brought into the past for her. Along with that she placed some valuable jewelry, gold and stones of all colors, that Sesshomaru had given her in case of emergencies. She changed into loose black training pants and tightened Inuyasha's jacket of the Fire rat so that only a few places revealed the white tang-top she wore beneath it. Her sword was strapped to her waist, a sword made out of four things: the remnants of Tetsaiga, the full blade of Tenseiga, and a fang given freely by Sesshomaru while the other was carefully removed from Inuyasha's mouth. Imbued with both her own energy and that of the jewel that had transformed into her soul it was an amazing weapon. One which could bring back the dead (but only once) and would not allow anyone but she to use it, it had all the powers of tenseiga and tetsaiga and was impossible to crack much less destroy. Tucked at her waist was Kanna's mirror and, as habit demanded, a bow and a quiver of arrows rested on her back. Tears continued streaking down her face. Lastly she tied Shippo's bow around her neck as a short of necklace and everything was done. Now all she had to do was say good-bye and get Rin.**

**Her good-byes did not take long she and Kilala, in her true form, were waiting at the edge of Sesshomaru's castle grounds, watching as Rin hugged her demonic father once more before moving, every inch a princess, towards Kagome. Blue eyes clashed with gold above the girls head and Kagome was not surprised to see a tear streaking down Sesshomarus cold face, he nodded towards her.**

_**Watch over mine as I watch over yours**_

**Was what that look had meant and Kagome would do so, without hesitation, because she had just as much to lose as he did. When Rin jumped up behind her, wrapping her arms around Kagome's waist, she could feel the warm tears, without a word Kilala was off, flying through the air a guardian beast with its most precious masters on her back. No words passed between them, and that made Kagome sad, but she understood it. They were both hurting, from what they had lost and what they were now leaving behind. By the time they got to the well Rin's tears had stopped, gracefully she jumped down from Kilalas back, her hand held firmly in Kagome's grip. Kilala transformed and jumped into the little girls arms but at the well Kagome stopped. Heart heavy she looked around, she loved this world. Loved it more than her own and would have stayed here forever but if she stayed she might change everything and even if she didn't she was the jewel now, the demons of this time would never stop searching for her. A lifetime of memories packed into a few short years all passed through her mind and she was sad, everything in her hated to leave. The wind blew gently around them and she could almost hear Inuyasha for a moment, not in her head but a whisper in her ear.**

_**Don't worry Kagome. Don't worry…**_

**"Is something wrong Kagome-chan?"**

**"No, Rin, I think everything will be allright. It's time for a new adventure…Are you ready?"**

**"No but I'll do my best."**

**"That's my girl."**

**Gathering her close Kagome jumped down the well, careful to be touching both Rin and Kilala though she needn't have worried. The jewel was her now and all it's powers were at her disposal, so long as she wished for them to pass through they would do so without any problems. The light blinded them and it was like existing in nothingness for a moment, like being born in like before darkness took them and time fast forward and then, abruptly stopped. They were in darkness fragmented by strange light. Frowning Kagome look to Rin.**

**"Stay here for a minute sweet-heart." Rin nodded her consent while Kagome pulled herself out of the well. The world that greeted her was a nightmare version of her own, there was a shrine nearby but it was a patchwork of old wooden panels and planks, crumbling concrete and shattered glass. The old tree was bare and long since dead and the world around her was on fire. Her lungs burned with every breath and her mind refused to come to terms with what she was seeing because how could this have happened? How could she recognize her own home, even her own time, and yet know it not to be her own? Because everything was a nightmare parody of the life she had lived. Skeletons lay everywhere, demonic screams echoed through the night and underneath it all the world felt like it was shaking with the laughter of a monster more terrible than Naraku had ever hoped to be. Something moved to her left, a scarred, wraith-looking monster. The jewel inside her, however, did nothing, nor did her purifying powers roar to life. When the hideous creature came forward she saw only two things but it was almost enough to make her lose her mind because those bright green eyes and that damned necklace were familiar, as was the voice that croaked in a hollow, empty, BURNT voice.**

**"Mommy…"**

**It was Shippo, her Shippo and something had gone terribly wrong as he collapsed dead at her feet. Then the jewel with in her finally, blessedly, reacted forcing her to turn and run as a hundred moving shadows reached for her, hungry demons that had long since forgotten what life had been like before this destruction had raped the world and forced all goodness and beauty from it, and humans as well. Her feet brought her back to the well while her mind screamed at her that she had to find out what had happened, to fix this, to save her son and her family, to right whatever wrong had occurred. Rin was screaming while Kilala mauled another demon that had found its way into the well but the jewel was in control and shot a purifying arrow right through its head. Kilala wrapped the two women around him as more demons rained down but by then the darkness had come back and they were traveling again but somehow Kagome didn't think they were going back to the past, not her past, but somewhere else. Because the jewel pulsed within her and it told her two things_: Gyumaoh_, and more importantly, _Sanzo._**

_**

* * *

**_

**"_Uh Hey, Sanzo…?"_**

**"_WHAT?"_**

**"_Was that well there before?"_**

**"_Was what? A well?"_**

**"_Ya, I mean we've been here all night but I don't remember seeing that there?"_**

**"_Goku's right that wasn't there a minute ago."_**

**"_What could it be?"_**

**"_Hey did you hear that?"_**

**"_Hear what?"_**

**"_I think I heard something from…………"_**

_**The well, which had appeared literally out of thin air no more than a yard away from their camping grounds here in the endless desert, seemed to flicker for an instant and then an explosion of fiery pink light erupted from its opening, strong enough to knock Hakkai and Gojyo, the two closest to the well, back on their asses while a series of tortured screams rang through the night. As the light slowly dimmed, and the screams stopped, something like thunder rumbled out of the well getting very loud very quickly until a huge, saber-toothed, burning monster leaped from the well landing in between them and the well. On it's back was a beautiful, but young, girl and an ethereal beauty both unconscious and the demon cat clearly injured, it's teeth bared and ready to attack to protect it's food.**_

**"_What the HELL?"_**

**"_Stand back."_**

_**Sanzo raised his gun, not hesitating for an instant. The loud crack of the gunshot echoed through the night sky.**_


	2. Chapter 2

Chp 2- _"Ask yourself whether the dream of Heaven and greatness should, really, be waiting for us in our graves"_

The jewel had reacted, instantly, to Rin's screams purifying the demons in a blinding explosion of light making, Kilala nervous but the demon cat would never have left Kagome's and Rin's side, not even in the face of what was sure to be her doom. It wasn't, though, of course because the jewel could no more hurt Kilala than Kagome herself could take a sword and cut out her heart. Kilala was too much a part of her to be allowed to be injured. When the light faded Kilala understood that something was profoundly wrong, more wrong then the place they had been moments before where everything smelt of flames and wraiths cloaked in shadows roamed a world devoid of life. So she had gently tossed her charges on her back and jumped out of the well, her huge body barely fitting in such a cramped place. The shock to her senses had immobilized her, because everything was new, nothing smelt familiar, and whatever the man was holding and pointing at her looked not at all dangerous.

The shot cracked like thunder.

_**MOVE!**_

The Jewel shouted from the depths of Kagome's soul, forcing her to consciousness. It seemed she took everything in in an instant, the gun, the men, and Kilala helpless to prevent what was to come. Kagome didn't think, she simply reacted. Faster than a speeding bullet, literally, she placed herself between danger and her friends, her anger at this attempted murder making her purifying energy surge outward in a blast that knocked the bullet off course, so that it would strike the ground just left of Kilala. For a moment Kagome's eyes glowed, her entire focus on the man with the blond hair who had just tried to hurt her friend. Power surged around her and, in that moment, she was more terrifying than any demon either group had ever faced.

* * *

_What the Hell…IS SHE? _Was all that Sanzo could think of, all he had time to think of because if he allowed himself to think about the fact that she had not dodged his bullet, no, but PUSHED it away from her without a single touch then he might just be in for an even worse day then he had anticipated. By this time Gojyo and Hakkai had managed to get to their feet, Hakkai in shock but Goku and Hojyo smiling, ready for a fight. Goku attacked first, no surprise there. His staff literally ripping through the air around the girl as he sliced downward but it wasn't effective because the girl pulled out a monstrous sword. It was a long, thick blade, but somehow delicate like nothing Sanzo had ever seen before. Glinting a hard silver with a whisp of something that looked disturbingly like white fur around the hilt there were purple beads (prayer beads his mind supplied like the ones he had given his only friend in the monastery long ago) wrapped securely around it. The blade was shard, would have cut Goku's pole in two if it hadn't been a magical item and even then Sanzo could hear the strain. With that same strange power, and a push on the strange sword, she sent Goku flying backwards but instead of attacking the light in her eyes and around her began to fade. Something within her seemed to be slowing down, stopping, and Sanzo could just barely make out tears streaking down her face. It was then he noticed the blood dripping from a hand that had a death grip on a strange necklace with a pendant on it.

"Please…" Her voice was soft, broken, "Don't hurt them." And then she collapsed.

"What…the Hell! Was that?" Gojyo finally said, breaking the silence a few seconds after her body hit the floor. No one answered him but Hakkai instantly moved towards the girl only to be thwarted by the giant cat demon. It growled at them and Hakuryuu flew past him with an angry hiss of his own. This seemed to make the big cat pause but she did not move from her position of protecting the girl. None of them knew what to do and it probably wouldn't have stayed that way if the little girl hadn't woken up. It was a slow thing, her eyes fluttering open and Goku was struck at how beautiful they were. A light, molten brown that reminded him of the colors of the feather of the bird friend he had failed to save. Her hair was long and she instantly pushed herself up, after a quick snuggle into the cats fur, and pushed it out of her face. She was dressed, they could see, in a pair of blue jeans that were a little baggy on her but not by much. She also wore the top half of something that looked very much like a kimono that was silver with thousands of cherry blossom petals falling in intricate details, along with white shoes. She looked at them for a moment, blinking, and then looked down to see Kagome. Once upon a time the sight would have sent her reeling from the scene but she was the Daughter of the Lord of the West, what would her father say if she behaved in such a way now? The thought of her father, .of Sesshomaru, almost brought tears to her eyes but she steeled herself against that. Jumping lightly from Kilala's back, petting the cat to calm her Rin faced the strange men, head tilting in curiosity.

"What did you do to my Auntie?" Her voice was light, soft, innocent. Devoid of any malice or fear. Goku was struck by her, fascinated, but wary to. Too many girls he had known, and genuinely liked, had died and he didn't want to feel that pain again. Gojyo could only sigh, such a beautiful girl he wondered what she would like in the future. Sanzo raised his gun again but Hakkais was quick to step in the way.

"Hello there. What's your name?"

Rin said nothing, simply watched him. Obviously waiting for an answer to her question.

"We didn't DO anything."

"We thought that thing was gonna eat you guys for a snack so Sanzo tried to save you but she went berserk on us."

All of a sudden the girl looked outraged, the fire in her eyes more like an inferno and it warned them that there was more to her than they had first perceived.

"You tried to KILL Kilala!?" Rin flung herself in front of the fire cat, "HOw could you!? She's harmless. She's our friend!"

"We get that now kid. Now look why don't you tell us what's going on here huh?"

"This one doesn't seem to be injured, she just looks exhausted."

"Get away from Kagome you!" Rin yelled at Hakkai who had wandered over to check on Kagome the moment he had gotten an opening. Raising his hands Hakkai looked at the girl and shook his head, "Don't you think it'd be better if we moved her off the hard ground? We've got some blankets over there. We won't hurt you." Hakuryuu floated around Kilala, making happy noises that Kilala was reciprocating. Rin looked at them all for a moment and then sighed. Turning back to Kilala she pet the demon cat and asked, politely, for her to turn back into her usual form. The men had to hold back a gasp as the huge, saber-toothed monster turned into a harmless looking three-tailed kitten that promptly jumped into the girl's arms and nuzzled her.

"Sanzo help me."

"Why me?"

"Because…I don't trust Gojyo."

"Ya…WHAT!? Hey!?" Gojyo cried, outraged, but Sanzo conceded the point and moved over to help Hakkai with the women. Up close he was struck by what he saw. She was average in height, from what he could see, with clear, creamy skin and hair as black as a raven's wing that lay like a silken blanket all the way down to her butt. Like the girl she was wearing blue jeans and white shoes, unlike the girl she had on a fiery red obi with a white shirt beneath. The obi was much too big for her, at least twice her size but it was tied in place securely. At her side there was a surprisingly thin sword scabbard. He looked around for another but he saw none and the hilt had the same purple prayer beads he had seen before. Frowning Sanzo lifted the girl into his arms. He was getting ready to drop her into Hakkai's hands but the damned man had moved towards their bags, rummaging through to get some blanket and laying them on the ground. Sanzo wanted to growl, instead he moved towards the newly made pallet trying to ignore the perfect glimpse of luscious curved mounds. Normally something very easily done but it had been a long time since he had been with a woman and besides she was asleep and he was carrying her.

"Here you go." Sanzo set her, gently, onto the pallet the hard look in Hakkai's eyes telling him if he did otherwise the normally sedate member of their little rag-tag group would make him pay for it. Sanzo was disgusted with himself. Gojyo whistled appreciatively but Rin glared at him turning his whistle into an embarrassed cough. Goku trailed beside Rin trying to get a better look at Kilala and laughing when she liked his hand. Rin moved to sit beside the sleeping Kagome who, as if sensing the girls presence, shifted and placed a hand over Rin's. After a moment Hakkai coughed, bringing everyone's attention back to the matter at hand.

"So…What's your name?"

Rin hesitated a moment, but then thought of her father again. Raising her chin, as graceful as any princess, she looked at the men one by one, "My name is Rin and this is Kilala. And THIS is my Auntie Kagome."

"Ok, Rin, what are you doing here? How did you get here?"

Rin frowned at that. Her father had warned her not to speak to anyone of her true home or about t Kagome's powers or anything else for that matter. She was suppose to be Kagome's cousin whose parents had died in a crash that had left her with permanent amnesia, whatever that was, but something was wrong. She had known that when Kagome had left her and Kilala alone in the well were the shadows had moved and tried to attack them. She struggled to find an appropriate answer but there really wasn't one so she decided on telling them only the most necessary things.

"I don't know. We weren't suppose to be here unless this is Kagome's world but I don't think it is…Something not right happened and I'm worried…"

"Well…Where did you come from?"

"I'm from Japan."

"Japan!? How the HELL did you get all this way and what's with the well?"

Rin glared at the red-haired one, "You're not suppose to say Hell." She whispered furiously. Gojyo frowned.

"The well is how we go from my home and Kagome's home. But I don't think we're there because…well because if we were my daddy would be here." Because he would never die, neither would Shippo and he had promised, they both had promised, that they would be there to greet them on the other side. She suspected Shippo had been though because he had been wearing the necklace that Kagome was holding when they had said their goodbyes but she refused to contemplate what that could mean.

"Um..ok.." Clearly the child was confused. Sanzo shook his head.

"Ok so…what is that?" He pointed at Kilala.

"I told you she's Kilala. Sanzo gave her to us to protect us no matter what cuz no one would suspect her as anything but a cat."

Just then Kilala let out a small jet of flame and jumped from Rin's lap. Hakuryuu let out his own burst of flames and Kilala instantly began chasing the little dragon around. Instant best friends. Sanzo turned back to the girl.

"Ok you're not making any sense now start-"

"Come on Sanzo." Goku interrupted.

"He's right Sanzo. Miss Rin must be tired and hungry. We can figure out what's going on after she rests and her aunt wakes up."

"Speaking of your Aunt what, exactly, is she?"

Rin blinked, where these men stupid?

"She's a miko, of course." Shrugging and their strange looks Rin scooted herself into Kagome's arms and closed her eyes, sad but content. She missed her father, terribly, but like Kagome had given Shippo Sesshomaru had given her his own items so she could remember him by. He had had portraits of her made and placed in places all around his castle. Portraits of all of them: Sanzo and Miroku and Inuyasha, Rin, Sesshomaru himself, Kilala, Shippo, and Kagome. Plus he had her garden which he promised to keep in immaculate condition until she could return and tend it. He had given her a delicately wrought chain, commissioned by totosai and made from one of his fangs and some of his hair. It granted her protection from anything that ever tried to kill her though she could still be hurt but the most important thing about it was the locket. A locket that Sesshomaru's father had made for his mother long ago but on the inside was a picture of herself and Sesshomaru with a rare smile on his face. They were hugging. It was not her most prized possession that he had given her but it was the most precious. Holding it she could almost feel her father again. She was asleep before the men could utter another word.

* * *

"What the hell guys?"

"I have no idea."

"We aren't just gonna leave them here are we Sanzo? We can't"

"We should."

"But SANZO?"

"Shut it Goku."

"He has a point Sanzo we can't just leave them here besides…The older one worries me."

"Ya think? She pushed Goku away like he was a twig."

"She did not."

"Admit it monkey you were beat by a girl."

"Shut UP you stupid water sprite."

"What'd you call me." And off they went. Sanzo glance at Hakkai and then at the two girls sleeping soundly behind them. The cat, Kilala, had curled up with Hakuryuu behind the older woman's knees and they were both snoring. Sanzo scowled.

"I don't like this."

"It does seem a strange coincidence. First those villages and then whatever that girl did."

"We should just leave 'em here."

"Maybe but we can't."

"Fine we'll take them to the next town. Leave them there. We're not babysitters and we don't have time for this."

"Maybe."


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3- "We don't have any enemies, our best friends are just trying to kill us."_

Sanzo did not like this. Everything had been going along smoothly enough but now something was wrong and something in him, something that had always been in him (his own voice in the back of his mind but still not him) warned him that trouble was coming. Personally he felt the feeling was wrong because trouble had already come. In three's. The cat demon (admittedly not that bad considering it kept Goku and Hakuryuu entertained), a little girl (who also kept Goku entertained…No further comment on that because the knowledge still pissed him off without knowing why), and lastly a very very attractive woman who was more of a mystery than himself (That's a LOT). It had been three days, three miserable days since they had picked up the strays and whatever answers they had been hoping for when the older woman, Kagome, awoke had been left unanswered. She had taken a look around, her eyes hollow, and shook her head. She spoke to no one, said nothing, not even to the girl Rin though the child seemed to take some comfort in her presence. Strangely enough so did Goku. The monkey didn't need to say anything. Sanzo was his sun, had always been and would always be (how he knew this was beyond him but it was ingrained into his very soul) and Sanzo knew everything about the boy, every weakness and thought, every feeling and hope, because as far as he was concerned Goku was his, His little brother, his best friend, his charge, his focus, as tightly knight as two souls could ever be and he KNEW what the monkey was beginning to think. Knew that Kagome had, quite inexplicably, become his night. His moon. The implications were pissing Sanzo off IMMENSELY.

* * *

_I don't understand…What's going on?_

Kagome was beyond distraught, her hand was still locked around Shippo's necklace like a vice. She could feel the wound and the blood that was trickling from it but she couldn't let go. God no she couldn't let go because this was her son and her son was dead, everyone was dead in a world set to flame where nothing was left but starving wraiths and ash. Not for the first time Kagome felt a shiver rush down her spine and she hugged Rin tighter to her with her free hand, the other curled a tighter fist in Kilalas fur careful not to hurt but too scared to let go. The last thing she remembered was that moment when the gunshot had sounded like thunder over her world, when she had thought that those most precious to her were going to die but she didn't even remember opening her eyes. When she had opened them, and this was NOT the time to be thinking such things, it was to see a face that would have made an angel weep. Hair so brightly blond it looked like a blazing star, as bright and amazing as the sun, and eyes that were such a unique color that she could only barely call it purple but it seemed to reflect back everything. Like a magic mirror. The eyes had been followed by long, full, masculine lips that were stretched into a grimace. Then voices had filtered in, smell, touch, taste. She had shifted so quickly that she had slammed her head into the man's head. She could still feel the bump, he had a hard head. The resulting crack had woken everyone else up.

She hadn't really been in the frame of mind to make sense of anything and she had been rude and more than a little unkind. She hadn't really listened to anything they said, hadn't even bothered to get their names. Well except for the little one. Goku was as talkative and adorable as Shippo was although it was safe to say the young teen had, at least, three times as much energy and was always hungry. And she meant always. Every other word was about food or about how hungry he was or some delicious food he had eaten. Him she had allowed near, even though she didn't speak to him or anyone for that matter. Rin, on the other hand, was taking everything very well but, then, she had no idea if this was Kagome's world or not. Had no idea of the severity of what had happened, what was destined to happen unless she changed it and she WOULD change it. Even if it cost her her life because she would not let her son die and she would not deprive Rin of a future. Rin was a princess and she acted like one but she was still Rin and Kagome had known the moment the desert ended and she had seen the first bit of green that Rin would insist they stopped. The girl needed flowers, needed them always, because it kept her close to her father and, because, flowers loved her as much as she loved them.

"Please! Just for a minute. I just want to pick some-"

"Enough kid. We don't have time."

"Aw don't be mean Sanzo."

_Sanzo? Sanzo, Sanzo, Sanzo? _

"Ya, monk, let the little lady pick some flowers."

"We do have time."

"I said no."

_Oh god, is she gonna cry? Sanzo was prepared to be horrified. He hated crying children, hated it mostly because he had never had the opportunity to cry as a child. Was that the real reason? Was there another? The voice in the back of his head, the one that was him but not him, teased him with this but he ignored it. Sanzo was an expert at ignoring the things that annoyed him._

"_Please." The voice was hoarse, throaty in a naturally sexy-sweet voice, or would have been if it didn't sound so burnt. It was the first time that the woman had spoken and behind his I-don't-give-a-shit-face he was floored. Had been floored from day one. The damndest thing is he had no idea why. So, mad and annoyed as he was, he turned his anger and fury on her._

"_Well the princess talks. Look lady we don't have time to go pick flowers."_

_Kagome paled, her hand tightening into a fist around the necklace she had not once released in the last few days. Blood dripped in a free, unrestrained, flow but it didn't hurt anymore. Her hand was too numb to hurt anymore and look she had gotten all over Rin's clothes. Why hadn't anyone said anything? Kagome shook it away, now was not the time. Something that had once been spirit struggled to free itself, to fight, and with that ache the jewel pulsed within her like a second heart. Her gaze bored into his._

"_She needs it and while she plays we can…talk." Did she really sound as suggestive as that felt? She felt her cheeks burning but it didn't matter she needed to speak with them, with HIM, Sanzo. She had to save her son and her family no matter the cost. Sanzo studied her for a moment, ignored the innuendo that could have been insinuated with her words and turned back around. Neither Gojyo nor Hakkai dare say a word but Goku leaned right too him._

"_Sanzo I think we should give her a break I mean…Look at her." His voice sounded so pitiful but how could Sanzo refuse him? So he looked and what he saw might have broken his heart, came damn close. Rin was cuddled on Kagome's lap, even atop the demon, and the child had tears in he eyes as if his dismissing of the flowers had physically hurt her while Kagome looked…Lost. Devoid of emotion save for her hands. The one that stroked Rin gently, rocked her, held her and the other that was pale white and dripping blood with that damned necklace hanging down. It reminded him of his master, the look on them was the same he had worn when his master, his father, had been murdered right before his eyes. He didn't want to relent, didn't want to feel, but a few minutes to find out the woman's secrets might be worth it._

"_Fine."_

_Hakkai wisely stayed quite, a small smile playing across his face, Gojyo turned and looked at the girl, wondering at her but oddly not attracted to her, and Goku just threw his fist into the air as if he had won some great victory. Kagoem smiled, Rin stopped crying. Sanzo felt like an idiot but soon enough Hakkai had found a small field with a scattering of flowers here and there. The little girl, regal as she had seemed, let out a squeal and rushed off Kilala towards the flowers. Kagome dismounted and allowed Kilala to follow the girl, protect her. To do that more covertly she turned into her kitten form followed by an excited Hakuryu the moment the men exited the truck. Kagome stared at Rin for a minute, a delicate smile on her face but when the men approached he body stiffened and the smile disappeared. Goku walked right up to her and snagged her free hand, offering comfort. She didn't seem to mind. _

"_Ok talk." A gulp, unsure eyes, but fierce and determined. Kagome studied them._

"_First…where are we?"_

"_We are in China."_

"_Damn it."_

"_Is there something the matter Miss Kagome?" Hakkai, sweet stern and earnest. His eyes kept darting to the blood steadily dripping from her hand._

"_I don't know what time it is, I don't WANT to know what time it is, suffice to say that I'm from Japan and I'm not home anymore."_

"_That's not telling us a whole lot honey, why don't you try details?"_

_She wanted to laugh, not because it was funny but because it was so much. Too much maybe. She wasn't in her time, on a different continent, and her whole life had been destroyed but at least she had Rin and Kilala and the determination to do so. Plus she had the jewel, she had learned to accept it within her as part of her but this was the first time she was truly glad to have it. Sighing she took quick stock of herself, she still wore Inuyasha's jacket, she had Kanna's mirror tucked at her waist, and her sword was at her side. The jewel pulsed within her and she strived for peace, any peace. Her hand ached._

"_My name is Kagome Higurashi, I'm 21 years old little Rin over there is 13 and I'm from the future. I live in Japan, a Japan overflowing with people and cars and buildings and thousands of other things except demons…There are no demons." She sounded so sad that none of them could tense at her words, none of them felt wonder or disbelief. She was just too wounded to be lying, even Sanzo couldn't doubt her, though he tried. _

"_One day I was pulled down a well and I went into the past, Feudal Japan, and had adventures there. Adventures you probably won't believe but then, one day, I had to leave. I left my friends behind and everything I loved, my son. I left my son back there, a fox demon, because the future would have killed him and his future was more important than that. Sesshomaru will keep him safe…And I took Rin because the future was safer for her and Sesshomaru knew he couldn't protect her. But when we got back something was wrong, the world was on fire and everything was dead. A demon came, a demon set the world on fire and killed everyone I care about." Her grip tightened even harder on the necklace and Sanzo was sure that the shape of the pendant would be permanently engraved on her palm. She didn't want to give them details, didn't want to share her life because it was too raw but she trusted them. Trusted HIM and she had no idea why._

"_Then we came here but I'm not entirely sure how and I've got to find the demon who killed my world before he gets the chance…And you can help me." Her gaze roamed over them, lingering on Sanzo for more than a moment. She was prepared for their denial, for their instance that she was wrong or they couldn't help her or anything else. Prepared for it all because none of it mattered, none of it could matter, she wouldn't give them the chance to deny her. With an effort, because the pendant was lodged deep into her palm and pulling it out was creating a fire in her blood, she ripped the pendant out of her palm and opened it. All of them could see, clearly, the picture of her, slightly different, and a little boy around 5 years of age laughing in her arms with eyes as bright as emeralds and hair like fire. He had a little fox tail protruding from his back side and a green bow-ribbon atop his head, the same ribbon that was tied around Kagome's neck. Something about the picture hurt Sanzo because it was so clear that they loved each other, it shone not just in their eyes or in their smiles but in every facet of their being. Kagome's hand was bleeding worse now but it was already starting to slow, the wound sizzling as it was burnt closed Hakkai noticed it but said nothing, he was troubled though. They all were._

"_Sorry sweet-heart but we don't have the room."_

"_We have Kilala she can take us."_

"_Sure don't have any problem abusing demons do you?" Gojyo spoke carelessly, jokingly, but Kagome's reaction was violent. And swift. In two seconds flat Gojyo was flat on his back and an arrow against his skull. She had tossed him down, drawn the bow and arrow, and aimed it at his head before anyone could think to do anything. Sanzo hmphhed and Goku laughed, something about getting his assed kicked by a puny girl, and Hakkai moved to intercede before anyone could do that Rin returned, completely ignoring the scene, with a delicate crown of flowers on her head and another in her hand along with a bouquet. Handing the crown to the, still small, Kilala the fire demon jumped onto Kagome's shoulder and gently placed the crown on her head. Meanwhile Rin moved away and placed the bouquet on the ground, the blooms pointing towards the west. Sniffling Rin bowed her head._

"_Love you Daddy." She whispered softly and, as if Sesshomaru hear her, the west wind blew sweeping up the fragile flowers and circling them around the group before drifting back westward. Goku laughed and ran towards Rin._

"_Wow that was cool…How'd you do that?" _

_Rin studied him for a moment and then smiled, "My father, Lord Sesshomaru, taught me how. He said that even though I was human I had the love of the greatest Demon Lord and, so, I had my own special powers. He loved my flowers…I made a garden for him I hope these flowers reach him." She didn't seem sad, or even upset, she sounded almost happy. Regardless of the circumstances Rin was always an optimistic, energetic, royal child. Sesshomaru would have been proud. Kagome pulled away from Gojyo, who remained on the ground for a moment longer before rising to his feet and kicking the dirt in frustrated respect. Sanzo sighed._

"_Find your own way, you're too much trouble."_

"_We can't we don't know anything about this time, or even where we are or where we should start looking. You're my only clue, I never would have been brought near you unless you could help me find this demon Guh-"_

"_Well well well, lookie here. The Sanzo party picking up straglers?" the voice was somewhat chilly, charged with power, but not in any way malignant. Kagome got the sense of royalty she had always had around Sesshomaru and turned to look, half hoping even when she knew the voice was not the same. This man's voice was lighter, deeper, and hurting. He was as tall as Sesshomaru with long fiery red hair, and a deep tan. He wore some sort of white garment that looked like priests clothes. Sort of. Next to him were three others. An achingly beautiful demon woman with purple hair (hey she had seen weirder), an overly huge muscled man with short spiky hair, and a girl with a tan as dark as the first man but with bright orange hair (which oddly enough reminded her of Goku). Kagome blinked._

"_Hey Kougaji! What's up?"_

"_Hey Goku don't be acting friendly now you know what we're here for. Give us the scripture Sanzo, we don't want to hurt you."_

"_Hello again."_

"_Hello to you aswell. It's a pleasure to see you again."_

"_Do you have any more meatbuns Sanzo?" _

"_Hey bro."_

"_Hi."_

_Kagome's mind whirled for a moment with all the different conversations going on all at once. One thing was clear to her though, at the moment Rin was closer to the demons than to Kagome. That had to be rectified. Kilala mwed quietly in her ear and Kagome nodded her head gently. The cat demon slowly slinked towards Rin who was doing her best to imitate a statue. So far no one had paid any attention to her but Kagome knew that wouldn't last long. The two groups seemed friendly but, then again, so had Kouga and Inuyasha and those encounters always ended in a fight. _

"_How in the name of Buddha do you guys always find us? In the middle of nowhere?"_

"_We have our ways."_

"_RIght."_

"_So ready to give up the scripture."_

"_I'm staying out of it." It was as if those words were magic because in a split second Goyjo and the huge muscular demon were fighting, Goku and the red-haired demon started pummeling each other and, (oddly enough) Hakkai and the purple-haired woman bowed to each other and started making small talk. Meanwhile the little orange haired demon was trying to go through Sanzo's bags while the blond-haired monk pulled her off like a bad dog. All of which would have been hysterical if Rin hand't been smack-dab in the middle of the fight, dropping to the ground to avoid some kind of fire ball. This was something that Kilala took great offense to, not to mention Kagome who just so happened to still have an arrow in her hands._

_Once it had taken concentration to access her purifying power, or severe provocation, after a time Kagome had learned to call upon it at will but now she had to fight the power because the jewel made it too strong. Made her powers much too strong and if she allowed herself to use it she could be drained. Not because the jewel wanted to be free of her, it could never be free of her nor she of it because they were bound now (and as this was the jewel's wish Kagome doubted that it disliked the arrangement), but because it was her without control. Without any of her restraint. So, forcing herself not to destroy all the demons present, she shot a single arrow between the combatants charged with only enough purifying energy to startled them, not hurt them. The result was…odd._

_The demons, predictably, darted away the moment the arrow passed by them. Their skin feeling like it was on fire, even Goyjo moved though he only felt a slight discomfort, Goku on the other hand was completely unfazed. Shocked, yes, but unfazed. Kilala took this break in the battle (and it was a break considering everyone was staring at the arrow in open-mouthed shock) and transformed. If the new demons hadn't been surprised before they certainly were when the innocent kitten transformed into a huge saber-toothed fire demon. Kilala wrapped herself around Rin, allowing the little girl to mount her. Like the Sanzo gang the newcomers reaction was to shoot and kill but Kilala was fast and darted back towards Kagome and safety. No one moved. Rin was shaking._

"_Demons, and human, the next time you decide to wage war on each other how about DOING IT SOMEWHERE WHERE YOU'RE NOT ENDAGERING AN INNOCENT CHILD!" Her temper was up and, had Inuyasha still been alive he would have cringed. All of her friends would have known that tone of voice…It was the infamous SITBOY tone. They didn't know it yet but every single one of them was in serious trouble._


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4-"A dreamer is one who can only find his way by moonlight, and his punishment is that he sees the dawn before the rest of the world."_

The battle stopped, literally, which was a record time for the two rivals/friends. Sure the monstrously huge saber tooth, flaming, cat demon gave them pause but what had stopped them all dead in their tracks was Kagome. She sounded angry, something that normally wouldn't have mattered to any of them (had Sesshomaru, Sango, Shippo, and Miroku been present every single one of them would have been running for cover and shivering in raw terror.) but she was, at the same time, glowing softly. A pink light that, for the Sanzo gang, threw warning signs through their heads because it was getting stronger and the woman was pissed. Kougaji and his gang, unfortunately, had no reason to fear the puny human…Or so they thought until each and every one of them (save for Goku, Sanzo, Rin and Kilala) caught momentarily on fire from the pink energy. A series of what the fucks and startled cries ensued and general chaos reigned for but a moment before Kougaji identified the threat and would have attacked except…She looked like his mother. Oh not her form or her face, hell they didn't even have the same hair color or anything, but those eyes. She was glaring at them all the same way his mother had glared at his father when his father had put him in danger which was more times then he could count and each of those times had ended with his mother somehow succeeding in making him feel ashamed.

_He's your son, your heir, and you thrust him into battle as if he were nothing but a common soldier all for your own hunger!_

_Do not push me woman. You're nothing to me, NOTHING_

_That may be but he's more than that and if you do that to him again if you PLACE MY SON IN DANGER AGAIN I'll help the gods take you down myself._

_You wouldn't dare_

_For the love of my son!? I would dare anything Gyumaoh_

_His father's eyes had glowed, a smugness in his eyes that had shattered Kougaji to the core but his father said nothing. He simply looked at his mother with that look and walked away. His mother was nothing but light in his memories, nothing but goodness and sweetness and everything that made life worthwhile because she loved him and he would be strong for her. She had knelt by him then, pushing back a lock of hair._

_See know my dear one, you're father is just a big grump. Everything will be ok. Mommy's here._

_Gods that smile. He had smiled in return._

_I love you mommy._

_I love you too dearest._

_I'll protect you._

_I don't doubt it, my little warrior, I could never be in danger when you're around._

_And she had laughed. It was the last time._

"YOU IDIOTS!" Came the voice from the woman and Sanzo was almost blinded by the light emitting from her even as he sensed it was fading, her anger receding, but he didn't know how he knew and, quite frankly, was going to resist any knowledge that had to do with the woman because she unsettled him in a way that he had never felt before. A way that, he knew, threatened him but he just didn't know how. He also didn't know why in the name of Buddah and everyone else he jumped in front of her when Kougaji attacked, a strange almost maddeningly sorrowful look in his eyes. He managed to grab Kougaji's wrists, stopping the claws that would have sunk into the girl and torn her to shreds, it took a bit of effort because Kougaji was a demon and Sanzo was still only human. Whispering softly Sanzo summoned the sutra, it wrapped around Kougaji and pulled him away from Sanzo and the women but it didn't destroy him because that was contrary to Sanzo's will. Once Kougaji fell the others, predictably, ran to him surrounding him and protecting him. Meanwhile both Gojyo and Hakkai watched in open-mouthed awe. Sanzo had never, really, interfered in a fight in any way shape or form except maybe like twice in all the time they had known him. And never for a female. History was in the making.

"Leave my brother alone." Lirin cried even as Kougaji returned to his feet, focused on the present now instead of the memories of the past. Still the girl unsettled him.

"Then watch where you FIGHT." Kagome yelled from behind Sanzo, turning away to go to Rin, comforting the girl. Rin had been in the middle of battles before but, always, Sesshomaru had been there. There or close by so she had never felt herself in danger, this was different because only Kagome was here. Normally that was enough to make her feel safe but they were surrounded by demons and neither of them knew if any of said demons were friends. Rin shook, but only a little, she was a princess after all the daughter of a great lord and she would not let her father, Kagome, or even Shippo down. She composed -herself quickly and nodded her head.

"I'm ok Kagome-chan."

Her voice was still a bit shaky but it was clear and strong and broke through the tension like the ringing of a church bell. Goku rushed over to Rin and Kagome questions tumbling out of his mouth as he checked on his new friend. Hakkai also moved forward to check for injuries while Gojyo took his place beside Sanzo, a protective wall around the others meanwhile Kougaji took note of the child for the very first time and he could feel his face reddening from shame.

"We didn't know she was there."

"Then maybe you should take the time to look around before rushing into a fight. You could've killed her."

"Look we're sorry." Kougaji.

"Oh yes, none of us saw the child please accept our humble apologies." Purple-haired beauty.

"We didn't mean to scare her." Lirin.

"What's a kid doing with you guys anyway?" Big buff dude. She had to learn all these people's names.

Kagome stared at them all for a moment and then sighed. It was the feudal ages all over again. Silently she thanked her friends for sending Kilala with her, without the demon cat Rin would have had to real protection today. Kagome was useless against Goku and Sanzo but Kilala could always take Rin to safety. She shook her head lightly.

"Look from what I gather you guys are kinda friends and I'll be traveling with Sanzo and the rest of the guys and so will Rin so I'll make you a deal. You watch were you're going before you start fighting, make sure Rin isn't in danger, and then fight to your hearts content meanwhile I know well enough not to get in between you guys." She was thinking of Inuyasha and Kouga, how they had always fought every time they saw each other but how they were always friends in the end. She supposed this was the same she just wished she understood why these two groups were like this. But, then, it could just be a guy thing.

"Fine, whatever, just one question. How the hell did you burn us."

Kagome looked at him quizzically and then noticed that everyone save Rin was looking at her curiously aswell. This was China not Japan but surely, after however many years had passed, they knew what she was because if they didn't that might mean that no other priestesses survived the feudal era of Japan and that would mean that the future could not be changed. Or, maybe, they've just never bothered to care.

"I'm a priestess." As if that explained everything. It didn't but Kagome couldn't seem to come up with a better explanation. There was little she could do _I mean, really, how do you describe a priestess? A demon's worse nightmare. There, done, ya not the best ay to make friends._ Kagome sighed inwardly, homesick for two worlds and stuck in a strange one…again… Shaking her head she looked out at the two groups and wondered what, exactly, would happen now but somehow she thought she knew. The other group would leave but before they did she needed answers, from everyone.

"Gyumaoh." She whispered, softly, but it worked. Everyone stopped again and looked at her. She could feel their stares like lasers piercing through her flesh.

"I'm looking for a demon named Gyumaoh."

Kougaji smirked and gathered up his group but he didn't say anything not until the last, most dramatic moment, before he and his group disappeared.

"My father isn't awake…yet."

Curiously enough though he didn't sound happy that his father might be waking up at all, whatever that meant, he seemed just so very sad.

* * *

Sanzo, and the others to be sure, were well shocked when she announced the demon she was looking for though, somehow, he knew he souldn't have been surprised. Not in the least. Was this a trick? A trap? But, no, he doubted that because if it had been Kougaji would not have been so surprised but, then again, Kougaji wasn't the same man he had been before, something had changed and Sanzo was beginning to suspect that the ONLY thing keeping Kougaji and the others on their enemies side was whatever it was they had over him which was, according to Goku, his mother. He could understand that, not sympathize but he understood because if it ha been…_Stop that thought right there Genjo Sanzo_ and so he did. He was good at that, most days, for now he concentrated on the woman and the girl along with their cat. The girl was smiling again, giggling as Goku did one monkey trick after another until he could see all the tension drain from her, the cat had retransformed into a kitten state and was, once again, playing with Hakoryuu Kagome watched from a distance, watched the children and the animals but mostly she watched them. Sanzo turned back to Hakkai and Gojyo.

"I don't like this man."

"I have to agree, Sanzo, this does seem strange."

"So what do we do?"

"I say we ditch the broads."

"Gojyo don't say that, we can't just leave them here."

"Why not?"

"Because what if she's telling the truth? What if it IS just a coincidence that she is traveling towards the same demon we are? She could help us and besides…I don't like the idea of that child wandering around our world alone. Not with so little protection."

"I want to know how she did whatever she did."

"Ya what is a priestess exactly? I mean we have priestesses here but none that can do what she did."

Sanzo opened his mouth to answer but before he could, and shouldn't he have expected this, she was there at his side soft eyes imploring but there was steel there too.

"You could always just ask you know." Sanzo almost growled.

"Go away."

"No."

"So how's you do that…burning thing? And what's with the light show huh?"

"Please excuse my companions they're a bit blunt." Hakkai grimaced.

"It's ok I'm…use to it I guess. But I already answered your question I'm a priestess."

"Sure you are sister."

"You guys don't have priestesses?"

"Well yes but not any that can do that."

"Oh.' Kagome blinked, well that explained a lot. But how much to tell how much was safe to tell? She didn't know but she remembered that voice telling her Sanzo and she had been delivered to him. Right to him, had even woken up in his arms. Then she thought of Rin and Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, she thought of her son, and her world trembled for an instant.

"You don't trust me."

"No." They all agreed, unanimously.

"I don't trust you, any of you, but I'm stuck with you because this world is different. I don't know who the good guys are or the bad guys, I don't know what to watch out for or what customs I need o be aware of. I need you help to get to Gyumaoh to set my world right and to send her back where she belongs, where her father entrusted me to send her."

"And what of you, Miss Kagome."

"I don't care what happens to me so long as Rin and my son are safe."

_Like Komijo kept me safe?_ Sanzo wondered but didn't say aloud. Couldn't say aloud but he still dreamed. Every time he closed his eyes he saw him, his father and teacher, and right next to that painful image was Goku but he didn't really look like Goku and Hakkai and Gojyo his friends, though he would never admit that aloud, but they didn't really look like Gojyo and Hakkai which didn't make any sense what-so-ever. He tried, vainly, to shake that image away but it simply wouldn't go. If anything it was becoming more insistent. So felt insistent that he felt almost faint, kind of dizzy actually. Until he felt something warm on his wrist, something as strong as a steel cable pulling him back into place with little to no pressure at all. It was her hand, purple eyes clashed with brown, his world spun, and then he ripped himself away from her.

"Do what you want, it's none of my business."

Oh god what had he done.

* * *

"Is he ok?"

"I don't know."

"Oh." Kagome bit her lips lightly, wonderingly, and then made up her mind.

"Well then we should rest here for the night. That little interlude cost us most of the day. I'll make diner."

"Why thank you Miss Kagome but, I'm sorry to say, we don't have any food."

"WHAT NO FOOD! But…I'm hungry." Goky mumbled pathetically. Kagome chuckled.

"It's ok. I've got it covered." Moving to Rin's side, where all their belongings were currently located, she found her yellow pack. There wasn't much in it, just the clothes and the gifts that they had been given, but there was plenty of ramen in there too. The bag had much lighter weight to carry now a days but somehow Kagome was sure that it would once again resume its unwanted state. Gods it would be strange carrying around the huge bag. Shaking her head she pulled out everything she would need while Rin instantly ran to get firewood.

"What's that?"

"Ramen."

"I've never seen it like this before." Goku commented, holding up the package. Kagome looked at the boy for a second and sensed a loneliness that stretched back years, her soul the jewel twitched and Kagome stood to wrap her arms around the boy.

"Trust me, you'll love it."

It didn't take long to make diner and the sun was long gone by the time said food was ready. Goku, as Inuyasha had always done, devoured one bowl-full after another until he passed out, his stomach bulging with the amount of noodles he had crammed down his mouth. Hakkai and Goyjo had also eaten their fill, entertaining both herself and Rin with outrageous stories of their journeys together. Goyjo seemed especially taken with Rin and took great pains to clean up his language around her which, from Hakkai's startled looks, was a very rare thing indeed. All in all it was a good night, filled with food and new friends and laughter. Except for Sanzo who remained alone, ate alone, and brooded. It made her sad, almost. After diner was done Hakkai washed the dishes before he and Goyjo settled down for the night, Kilala transforming once again so that Rin could cuddle up comfortably. Kagome looked around, unable to sleep.

"Oh Shippo." She felt a tear fall and worked hard to suppress the rest. Her hand reached up around her neck, to where she had placed Inuyasha's necklace, and grasped the pendant that she had had to rip from the skin of her hand (which by the way still hurt but was rapidly healing thanks, in part, to the jewel). Kagome looked at her son, her baby, and her resolve strengthened as it would every time she looked at the photo. Her son was in danger, Sesshomaru, Sanzo, Miroku where all in danger and she was the only one who could save them. Hell she may have never been bored if this event, whatever it was, was allowed to happen. She dragged her gaze away from the picture and began checking on her camp mates. It took a little effort but Goku, still just a child in many ways, groggily leaned on her until she could lead him to where Kilala lay, settling him against the great cat who gently wrapped one of her free tails around him, careful to watch for the flames. A much more comfortable place then the hard ground. Hakkai and Hakuryuu were sleeping soundly, Haku lying on the pillow right next to Hakkai's head. Chuckling Kagome fixed the blanket that he had already kicked off, replacing it gently on top of him. Gojyo had managed to keep his blanket but his pillow had been thrown some ten feet away reminding her of her younger brother, Souta. Like with said brother Kagome masterfully lifted Gojyo's head and stuffed the pillow beneath before he had the chance to wake. Watching as he settled himself comfortably and began babbling come on's to dream women.

"Now where is…oh."

Sanzo, of course she was looking for Sanzo, and thankfully he was asleep. But he was asleep a good twenty feet away from their camp, against a rather uncomfortable looking rock. Kagome sighed, the man was even more stubborn and strange than Sesshomaru could ever be and that was a hell of a feet. And imagine she had only known him for a handful of days. Glancing around Kagome found no pillows or blankets but she couldn't let the poor man sleep like that. He seemed so…alone. It made her ache. Sighing, not allowing herself to think about it, Kagome removed Inuyasha's jacket and tip-toed over to the sleeping monk who, upon closer inspection, was fidgeting in his sleep.

"Probably a bad dream."

Reaching out, slowly, she draped the jacket around his form but before she could finish his hand shot out and grabbed her wrist in an iron grip. Kagome flinched for a moment, expecting him to shout at her or something, but he just continued sleeping. Gently she pried his fingers from her arm but the moment she did he began to fidget again. Frowning Kagome made herself comfortable beside him and started gently running her fingers through his hair, relaxing him.

"Don't worry…I'm here." He stopped fidgeting immediately, as if hearing her whispered words. Shaking her head to hide both her mirth and her wonder she looked up at an alien sky.

"Please help me." Wether she was whispering to Sanzo or to the gods she wasn't sure but she hoped her families were safe, for now, and she kept right on running her fingers through Sanzo's hair, unwilling to allow nightmares to plague him, until the world started to brighten and pink fire decorated the sky.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5- "Anything, ANYTHING would be better than this agony of mind. This creeping pain that gnaws and fumbles and caresses and never hurts quite enough."**

They had reached the town around sunset yesterday but Sanzo had barely noticed. They had been traveling together for a little over a month now and, though his companions seemed to be getting along with the new additions Sanzo still felt out of place. He felt like he was missing something vitally important and why should that be? He had decided he didn't want anything to do with either female, regardless of how endearing the little girl was or how enthralling Kagome was. He distanced himself, more than he should have probably, because every night Goku was revealing the little things he had missed in his desperate attempt to not get involved. For instance he was told that Kagome had the ability to purify demons, which is why she appeared to burn Gojyo and Hakkai so often when her temper flared. Goku said he felt slight discomfort but it wasn't the same, Hakkai theorized it was because Goku wasn't really a demon, not entirely. And of course it wouldn't effect Sanzo because he was human. Which made him feel like ten kinds of idiots because he should have seen that from the beginning. She was doing the same thing that his banishing gun did, though at a much larger scale.

The little monkey even told him that Kagome was able to hold her own in sparring with him, a strange thing considering he was the only human who had ever been able to do that. Rin could fight too, and was proficient with small swords and bows and arrows. Not good enough to kill or deal with the sheer amount of demons that seemed to constantly be pursuing them but good enough to protect herself and get away from the fight, with Kilala's help. He had never seen or even heard of a demon like Kilala but one thing was certain with the giant cat, if either female was hurt that cat would maim, torture, and happily slaughter the ones that threatened them. That one he had seen first hand not long before they had reached the town. Mind you Rin had only gotten a scratch, she and Kagome had been covering them with arrows as they dealt with the demons up close (something Kagome had grumbled and argued about but had finally backed down after Sanzo threatened to shoot her. She didn't go happily.) but one of the demons, seeing easy targets, slashed at the child. Bad idea.

Before anyone could react, even Kagome, to a wound that was hardly bigger than a bad paper cut Sanzo and the gang had witnessed first hand what a cat did when it was playing with its food. He was a strong man but, if he was honest with himself, he had almost thrown up. He would never admit it out loud but he had felt bad for the demon. It had solved a problem though, the rest of the hundred or so demons scattered faster than he had ever seen them move before. When the demon cat was done she had moved straight to the child, her lips caked in blood and licked the wound lightly, whimpering in apology. Obviously this was a regular occurrence because Kagome promptly began wiping the blood away and brushed/cleaned the huge cat while Rin laughed and hugged said cat with obvious affection.

"And she said it wasn't a big deal because her dads two headed dragon use to roast demons alive just for coming near her." Goku had exclaimed later that same night. It hadn't made Sanzo feel any better. Considering how much he was learning it was frustrating because they had yet to find out anything about the females pasts. They still refused to say anything of Japan or how they had come out of a well. They hadn't even been given the name of Rins father or the reason Kagome could purify demons or what the hell kind of demon Kilala was. It was maddening and, despite his desperate efforts, it was intriguing. Sanzo sighed openly, no one was here to see them anyway. The girls had insisted to do some shopping and his companions had voluntarily gone with them leaving him alone to sulk and think and try to drive away the voice in his mind that was a twin of his own.

* * *

"Goyjo I wanna see." Kagome heard Rin whisper softly turning her head to see the red haired half demon lift the girl off her feet and planet her squarely on his shoulders so that she could see all the goods that were on sale. The table had been much to high for a child, even a child of 13 was too short to see much of anything. Rin was getting big _Soon I won't be able to even think of her as a child_ the thought was both comforting and horrifying. Comforting because the woman that Rin would grow to be would undoubtedly be an amazing person, horrifying because it was happening so quickly. Still it was better to enjoy it while it lasted. Her soul, the jewel, pulsed pleasantly as if it were happy with her way of thinking. Kagome shook her head and then chuckled softly as Rin ohhed and awed at all the objects she had not been able to see before. Pulling on Gojyo's hair gently. The red-haired man seemed to be enjoying himself, despite his grumbling. Goku hoped around them both, holding things up for Rin to inspect.

"They do seem to get along don't they Miss Kagome."

"Oh hi Hakkai, haha yes they do. Goku and Gojyo are a lot alike. They could be brothers."

"WHAT!! NO c'mon Kagome you don't think I'm like that pervert do you!?" Goku cried, horrified.

"Don't insult me lady. And who are you calling a pervert you little monkey."

And the argument raged on, both males being careful not to unbalance Rin with Goku still gathering items while they slung insults back and forth. Both Hakkai and Kagome laughed. Kilala, who was resting at Kagome's feet, stood up and jumped excitedly. Hakuryuu responded in kind which sent the two laughing all over again. When they finally managed to stop Kagome wiped tears from her eyes.

"Well then I guess we better hurry if we don't want Sanzo to leave without us."

"But we didn't get any food!"

"Don't worry Goku, we've got our hands full as it is. Let's go drop this off and then we'll come back and get more food."

"YA!!!"

Kagome chuckled again as the group made its way back to the inn, after paying the merchant for their items. They had gone a bit overboard but they had been traveling for a month now and, having experience in the art of traveling, she knew it was time to get rid of all the boys raggedy things and get new ones. They had left with only three goals in mind. The first was new clothes, for all of the men. Kagome and Rin were fine on clothes, though they had gotten Rin a new outfit because most of her clothes simply looked to strange for this land. Kagome had gotten each of the men to stand still long enough, minus Sanzo, to get them fitted into newer clothes. More or less the same as their old ones but at least Goku's jeans fit now along with a change of clothes for each of them (two pair for Sanzo which Kagome had had to guess at but she was good at that so she was sure they would fit fine.) After goal one had been achieved goal two had come into play: New blankets, travels packs, and other traveling items. That had taken awhile but Kagome hadn't minded. The last month had been interesting even if she knew close to nothing about any of her new companions pasts. It was hard to be happy but she pushed herself to it, even if all she wanted to do was cry.

Hakkai had offered, on several occasions, to heal the wound on her hand. The one made from Shippo/Inuyasha's necklace but she had adamantly refused. The result, now, was a scar in perfect minute detail on her palm. It was painful, even now, but it helped to keep her focused. If she lost her focus…Kagome dared not think about it. Their third goal had been food but they had gotten side-tracked. Goku had insisted on stopping at several stalls so that he could get little things for Rin. He hadn't found much of anything, most of it was junk but Rin seemed happy. He had struck gold though. He had found a thin, delicate chain with a charm of what had, at first, appeared to be a wolf. Upon loser inspection the wolf was actually a giant dog, eerily reminiscent of Sesshomaru's true form, gazing up at a crescent moon. Rin had cried, silently, and had given the young boy a hug and a light, blushing, peck on the cheek before insisting that he help her put it on. It was sweet but Gojyo had no trouble teasing Goku afterwards, the boys face aflame. Said distraction was why they would be heading back now. Kagome would head out again afterwards to get the food. She wondered, briefly, about Sanzo. He had remained distant and his dreams were getting worse. Kagome had been stayed by his side most nights, covering him with Inuyasha's jacket, her hand threading lightly through his hair until she fell asleep beside him. Waking up early to go to Rin's side before he awoke.

It wasn't a matter of modesty or any such thing it was just that, somehow, Kagome thought that he would be upset knowing she was there, taking care of him in his sleep. It would be a sign of weakness for him and it would not be allowed if he could help it. Kagome could understand that way of thinking. How often had she hidden behind a façade those last years before that final battle? How long afterwards had she concealed her own pain? No it wasn't a matter of modesty. It was a matter of respect, though she highly doubted he would agree. He never seemed to agree with her but, at least, he was allowing them to travel along leading them every closer to the evil demon king that had to be destroyed at any cost. She whished she could say that her need to kill the demon was purely benevolent but it wasn't. Sure she wanted to stop him to save the future but, honestly, she wanted to kill him to avenge her son. Even her family her mother, and brother, and even gramps came second to that. Her mother would have understood.

"Done already?" Kagome blinked and smiled in surprise.

"Oh hello Sanzo."

* * *

He hadn't meant to run into them but when he had spotted them walking back towards he inn that voice in his head had gotten so loud he was willing to try anything to make it shut up. The words were out and he couldn't seem to regret them because the moment he had spoken them the voice had gone quite. Thank the gods.

"Oh hello Sanzo." Kagome answered, surprising him. She usually didn't speak to him. They had an understanding or, perhaps, she was just trying to placate him. She got into pretty heated arguments with everyone else whenever they stepped out of line, even Rin was not immune to her wrath though she was much kinder when talking to her than to anyone else.

"Well?" He asked, ignoring her hello. Hakkai had a two bags filled with…Blankets. Why the hell did they need blankets? And was that clothes? Why was Goku holding an armful of clothes? Goyjo had nothing in his arms except Rins legs, which he was holding onto to make sure she didn't slip of her perch on his shoulders. Kagome was holding what looked like an assortment of spices and herbs along with at least three dozen arrows in a quiver. Sanzo felt his eye twitch.

"I thought you were just getting food."

Kagome bit her lip, Sanzo tried his best to ignore her, "Well we needed a few things first. We were just going to drop these off real quick and then get some food."

Sanzo's eyes bored into her for a moment before turning on the rest of the gang. Kilala and Hakuryuu stopped in their tracks, looking up at him the same way as the rest of them: With abated breath. From the looks of it though there wasn't much he could do and before he could excuse himself and get away from the crazy company he had been keeping of late Goyjo bulldozed over to Kagome, relieved her of her burden and spun on Sanzo.

"Well go take the stuff back and start ordering chow why don't you help Kagome with the food. It'll be faster if you guys go."

Hakkai jumped in before he could protest, "That's an excellent idea. Come along guys."

It took Kagome a moment to assimilate what just happened but when she did she growled softly to herself. _I'm killing him _she decided firmly. Sighing again she looked at Sanzo, "Um…You don't have to come with me if you don't want to."

_How the fuck do I end up in these situations?_ Sanzo glared down at her, "Damn right I don't."

Kagome flushed but bit back a retort, shrugging her shoulders and turning away from the blond priest, "Suit yourself." Sanzo couldn't believe she was just walking away. The voice came back, he ran to catch up with the young priestess. Kagome, thankfully, didn't say a word which, of course, got Sanzo thinking again. Nothing ever seemed to faze her. Not Kogaj and his group attacking them, not the endless amounts of demons constantly on their trail, not him or any of his companions. Nothing seemed to faze her, not even the little village they had passed not a week ago.

_It had been just like all the others. Every house burnt, gutted and empty. The wooden beams charred and ready to fall. Pools of blood on the ground and corpses lying around. The same fog, making everything damp, making everything surreal until every drop sounded like blood dripping into another pool, making every corpses grin twisted and malformed. A dying grin. Bodies ripped open by blades and various animals, flesh thrown about. Every child's body totally decimated and the priests nailed up against church beams left for the birds to feed on. Sanzo had looked around grimly, unsure whether he was angry at so much innocence lost or threatened by what this calling card seemed to be. Someone gasped, the child, Sanzo looked around fast enough to see Goku slap his hands over Rin's eyes to keep her from seeing more. With a look from Kagome Goku picked Rin up and set her on Kilala, climbing in front of her so that she could bury her head in his back and block out the horror of what she had seen. With little urging the giant cat had bounded out of the village to await them on the other side, away from the horror._

"_What a mess."_

"_I can't believe…Another one." Hakkai sounded so despaired._

_Kagome, however, had moved ever closer to the corpses. Studying them with nothing showing in her eyes. Nothing even when she examined the children, though Sanzo had seen a hint of pain in the depths of her eyes. Pain and something…Dangerous. He was drawn to it, to her, but refused to move. The nightmare they were in was too much right now. _

"_Five villages. Five in total." She had whispered and Sanzo could only guess as to how she knew how many villages they had found in this exact same manner. How could she have possibly known but his throat didn't seem to be working that otherness in him, that voice that was his but wasn't him cautioning him to say nothing because Kagome wasn't fazed and Sanzo was beginning to believe that Kagome also had some kind of otherness in her. The others didn't see it but her eyes were flashing pink. They had spent the day there burying the dead, but no one said anything. _

"_Demons and humans. The humans looked like they were ripped apart but, then, so do some of the demons. Do you think…That the demons in this village were still themselves?" Hakkai questioned._

"_No. The midus wave has affected every demon."_

"_Then, what, they killed the humans and then slaughtered each other?" Goyjo whispered harshly._

"_Or…The demons were coming back to themselves and so they were killed with the rest." Kagome had said, so sure of it that it seemed to make perfect sense. But what could have brought the demons back._

"_The children…Some of them are human but most are demons. I think the people in this village were taking care of them. I think that every single village must have been the same. In one form or another the humans were helping the demons and the demons were coming back from whatever that wave did to them. So they had to be stopped."_

"_But why."_

"_Because…If the demons have nothing to come back to why would they ever want to leave? Why would they ever want to remember what they've lost?"_

"Sanzo!?" Kagome broke the spell, even as her words haunted him.

"Hmm."

"You ok? You spaced out on me for a minute there.""Are we almost done?"

"Well that depends…Are you going to let go of my wrist so I can pay for all this stuff?"

Sanzo looked down and realized that he was, in fact, holding on to her wrist. Holding onto it so hard that he could feel every vein and bone. When he released her she flexed it lightly, it was already turning purple. Sanzo bit back an apology, he hadn't meant to hurt her. She frowned at him but bought the food anyway. He was shocked to see her holding her yellow bag which seemed to have magically tripled in size.

"Is all that food."

"Of course."

"We can't carry all that."

"We won't have to. Goku will go through it all in less than a week." Sanzo frowned but he eyed her wrist again and nodded in consent. How could he deny her now? After he had hurt her? Kagome frowned up at him. Grabbing his hand she hauled him into an alleyway, he grimaced and pulled himself away from her. Or, at least, he tried. She held him firmly, reaching out an catching his shoulder with her other hand and holding him in place. He could have gotten away, he knew that, but part of him couldn't seem to move. Part of him sensed something, something not human about her. Something familiar to himself.

"Are you ok Sanzo? You've been distant…Even Goku's worried."

"I'm fine."

"Well you don't look fine."

"Let go of me."

"No."

"WHat?"

"I said no. I'm not letting go." There was something final about that, something disturbing. It was like a huge, heavy, door slamming closed. He pulled himself away from her and was preparing to destroy her with words when he heard it. A hissing sound. Sanzo looked at the girl and wondered why in the hell he was going to do what he was about to do.

"MOVE!" Sanzo pushed Kagome out of the way as the town exploded around them, swarming with demons and fire.

_**Not very good, I know. My sincerest apologies. The next chapter will be better, and longer. There has been much drama in my life lately and I just haven't been able to give this all the attention it deserved. I beg your forgiveness and hope you continue reading this story as Sanzo and Kagome are thrust together ino a nightmare in which trust must be found or all must be lost.**_

_**Long days and pleasant nights**_

_**Ryuu**_


	6. New Chapter

Dear fans,

I know this is getting to you late and that I haven't updated my stories in a long time but new chapters should be up on Saturday and then, hopefully, every Sat or Sun after. I thank you for not wanting to roast me alive but I had to make an emergency move from CA to FL to take care of my father and the last two months have been hard. But, like I said, Kagome and pals will be back and better than ever Sat May 15, 2010 until then all I can do is thank you for you patience and understanding.

You are all the best.

Long days and pleasant nights

MaiaRyuu


	7. Chapter 6

_Chapter 6- "When women are depressed, they eat or go shopping. Men invade another country. It's a whole different way of thinking."_

Her head was ringing so hard she felt like she had stuck her head in a bell and a group of people were hitting it from all sides with cast iron wrenches. It wasn't a good feeling. Conversely it was a disturbingly good feeling to have Sanzo's body covering hers (and the food which was miraculously saved, Goku would be happy) and the pressure she felt from said body on top of hers. She had become a perv…Miroku would be ecstatic. Before she knew it she'd be trying to cop a feel whenever the opportunity arrived. The thought should have worried her but it didn't. Yes she was definitely channeling Miroku. Sanzo seemed oddly comfortable himself, a hint of a blush rising to his cheeks that was valiantly and successfully pushed back down his neck and, Kagome suspected, down to his chest. For a moment time stood still around them before a series of loud, echoing, screams tore through them. Jumping to his feet Sanzo left Kagome to get up by herself, which she did, pushing the bags upon bags of food back into a crevice that had formed from the building that had just been destroyed.

"What was that?"

"I don't know. Go get Goku and the others."

"Ya, sure and leave you to deal with this mess on your own. Are you crazy?"

"Damnit I will shoot you myself."

"Go ahead and try."

"You infuriating little-"

"MOVE IT!" Kagome saw the jet of flames before Sanzo did and understood there was no getting away in time which, she supposed, was the reason she had the jacket. Throwing herself in front of the priest she dragged them both back to the ground, ripping open the jacket to cover both of them as the flames licked harmlessly around them. Sanzo blinked, stunned, sure that he was suppose to be nothing more than a burnt crisp right now and surprised to find that he wasn't. Before he could come to terms with this the flames died and Kagome was getting up, the jacket hanging onto her small frame loosely. Her eyes were glowing again, just a tinge of pink but enough for him to see something inside of her. Something not human, or demon, something almost familiar.

"Well don't just sit there, move!"

Sanzo grunted and Kagome rolled her eyes, the man was nothing if not infuriating. Right now though there were much bigger things to worry about like the behemoth sized snake demon that was coiling around the city and breathing flame, was this a snake or a dragon? It didn't really matter, the boys would be here soon and, hopefully, Kilala would have taken Rin very far away. Extremely far away or else. Kagome considered her options for a split second, sword or arrows. It was too big, would heal too fast, to use her sword, she risked hurting others more than they were hurting now. So it was bow and arrows. From out of nowhere, which truthfully was from the folds of Inuyasha's jacket, she pulled her bow. The one she had had from the beginning and her arrows.

"Distract that damn thing. I need its eyes."

"Leave that to me." Goku's voice broke through clear as any bell in chaos of sound and Kagome found herself smiling at the eagerness in his voice.

"I've got your back shrimp." Goyjo

"Where's Rin?"

"Ah don't worry Kagome Hakkai's watching her and he said not to forget the food."

"We've got it covered Goku. Sanzo could you, I don't know, DO something."

"Pft not my problem."

"You're an asshole."

"Ask me if I care lady."

Kagome sighed openly even as Goku and Gojyo leapt into action, she wasn't surprised by Sanzo's attitude he was a lot like Sesshomaru and the gods knew the demon lord had cared very little for others. Even now. Unless they belonged to him. So she let Sanzo go and moved, leaping onto a building as best as she could with her human legs and positioning herself waiting for the perfect moment to strike. She ignored the screams, thought past them as she had learned to do even as each and every one cut through her heart and into her soul. The Shikon jewel agreed, stretching within her, poking at her reminding her all the reasons why they should help and every single reason why it would be a horrible idea. It was like being ripped in two. Then there was no more time to think she could see the demons eyes: Dark, cold, but a sickly green as if they had been dipped in the vilest poison, those were tortured eyes. Why would that be though?

_Don't hesitate_

Sesshomaru's voice, echoing in her mind, but somehow it sounded slightly odd like someone speaking with him at a whisper. An echo within an echo.

_In battle questions must be ignored lest the thing you wish to protect is destroyed by your uncertainty. _

_Sesshomaru's and not, a voice underneath that sounded like a child who had seen a million wars and had suffered for everyone. Kagome let her arrow fly, the purifying energy around it glowing brightly even in the light of the sun. They connected, perfectly, blinding the demon and ripping straight through him._

"_SANZO NOW WOULD BE A PERFECT TIME TO USE THAT GUN OF YOURS!"_

_Sanzo sighed, openly, and looked at the demon that was thrashing in pain. The gun would be useless but it irked him that she could kill it in a blow if she wanted to so why didn't she? What was she hiding? And why did he care? Fighting with himself, literally because that voice in his head was no Sanzo it was like him but it wasn't him. Not really. He looked at the demon and summoned the scripture. No one understood the pain of the scripture, every demon slain was written into his soul and upon the scripture. It was life and death, in its own way, waiting for its other half. His masters. The scripture extended, hungry, and wrapped the huge monster into an unbreakable embrace._

_Later they were already on their way, already leaving with the food that Goku was intent on devouring. Kagome was worried though, the demons eyes still haunting her. Rin was snuggled safely in front of her as they rode Kilala but soon they would rest, she supposed, but the questions still haunted her. Frowning Kagome tried not to look at the men, she had her own problems and solving those were hard enough. She was fooling herself though, she couldn't not care. She couldn't try to help, she was too damn nice and she knew it even as she knew that that was a strength and not a weakness. The only reason she begrudged it now was because she had been looking forward to the future, to a semblance of peace, instead she was back in another war._

"_What's wrong priestess?" His voice startled her, even as it sent a shot of warmth straight through her system. Like hot cocoa on a cold day._

"_Why are the demons attacking people?"_

"_Because they've decided to."_

"_That doesn't make any sense. In Japan they attacked because they saw people as food, as inconsequential, only a very few protected humans. My friends and a handful others, maybe, but Shangri-La was a place of peace. Even in my time there were legends of it, a place were all was right regardless of what you were. It was like Camelot."_

"_Camelot?"_

"_Utopia."_

"_It's the minus wave."_

"_What's that?"_

"_The unholy union of magic and science, its defusing humans and demons alike but demons are more perceptive to it. They're closer to whatever it is that makes us all go crazy. And Gyumaoh is behind it all. Or at least the people who are trying to bring him back to life."_

"_Why would anyone want to do that? I don't understand."_

"_He was the most feared demon in the world at a time, he hungered for humans, they were like dirt to him and yet they were his favorite dish. You met his son the other day but Kougaji doesn't seem to have his father's hunger. Then one day the war prince Nataku killed him."_

"_Nataku?"_

"_Yes a god."_

"_A god? You have GODS!"_

"_Unfortunately."_

"_Why don't you like your gods Sanzo?"_

"_I don't believe in them."_

"_Me neither."_

_For a moment two opposites stared at each other, both wondering different things in totally different ways. The name Naraku burned in Kagome's mind, the voice within Sanzo was speaking again. Urgent whispers beyond his understanding. Making him look back at Goku for a moment, as if to make sure he was still there. Still ok. Because something was going to happen, soon, and it made him nervous._

"_So he's like Naraku."_

_Wide eyes turned, the purple turned almost black, "The great demon Naraku?"_


	8. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7- "When the gods wish to punish us, they answer our prayers."**_

'Sanzo I'm hungry."

"Quiet."

"But I'm hungry! Can't we just…"

"No."

"I'm hungry too."

"Maybe we should stop Sanzo, if the children are…"

"We're miles from the next town and we're almost out of supplies. Keep moving."

"He's right guys besides I think I have….A here they are." From the depths of a mostly deflated yellow pack Kagome pulled out a bag of meat buns and another bag of apples. Smiling at the two children she handed them a couple of each before snagging an apple for herself and tossing the bag at Goyjo. Goku immediately started digging in, as did Rin. Gojyo and Hakkai smiled brightly.

"You're amazing Kagome."

"You truly are Miss Kagome."

"JUST DRIVE THE DAMN CAR!"

"Man what crawled up his ass and died."

"Shut up!" _Shut up shut up shut up_ The voice inside his head was getting louder with each passing day, with every mile it spoke to him, whispers that he couldn't understand and didn't want to hear. A pressure in his head that was pushing outward, someone that looked just like him trying to not break free but merge with the him who now was. A ghost that wouldn't die, one that reminded him of a horrible past and he didn't want it. Didn't need it. He didn't need anyone or anything. So why did this hurt so bad?

There was still too much noise.

"STOP THE CAR!"

"Huh?"

"Wha-?"

"Just stop the car, and you, cat, stop moving."

The car grounded to a halt but Sanzo was already jumping out and moving towards Kilala. The flame demon stared at him curiously, relenting when he gently picked up Rin and sat her down next to Goku while Gojyo moved to the front seat.

"Hey what are you doing?"

"I'm riding the cat, get in the car."

Kilala growled, fangs bearing. She might have forgiven him for trying to kill her but she certainly hadn't forgotten nor was there any way that he would be riding on her. Nu-uh no way in all hell especially if the girls weren't there. Her loyalties did not lie with the blond god but with the goddess on her back and the angel in the car. Kagome was the leader and Rin the princess and Kilala their guardian, their eternal friend. Her own clan would demand it, her Sango, her family. Her loyalty lay with her friends. And she would toast this god for this attempt, or she would have if the goddess hadn't interfered.

"She doesn't trust you Sanzo so if you want to ride on Kilala you'd better get behind me."

"Tch. Fine I'll walk."

"Don't be so stubborn and get on here. We've got to go besides it's gonna be dark soon and I don't want Rin or Goku catching a cold."

"Just go."

Kagome frowned, watching he blond haired priest with worried eyes. Glancing up she looked over at Hakkai giving him a small nod. Offering her a soft smile he drove off leaving her alone with the Sanzo priest. Sighing Kagome dismounted Kilala, the demon cat immediately transforming to her kitten form and curling up in a ball taking a rest under the shade of a tree. Kagome jogged to move herself in front of Sanzo.

"What's wrong?"

"Leave me alone."

"Nope."

Sanzo looked up at the girl that was fast becoming the bane of his existence and frowned. No one told him no, not without serious repercussions. He was about to lay into her, make her cry and want to get far away from him. Just like everyone else when he suddenly realized something. The voice was gone. Sanzo reacted instinctively, reaching up to grab Kagomes arms tight and hard.

"What are you?"

* * *

"My my I'm bored…Maybe I should play with them again? Hmm what do you think? I wonder how Koryuu will feel when his little monkey goes bananas. Hahaha"

Computer screens flickered in the depths of the darkness, electricity crackled in a disturbing symphony in the background, the mutters of a group of scientists as they worked in the darkness and he just sat there. Hair as black as night, the stuffed rabbit in his hand, his lab coat stark and white against his skin. The smile on his face was not insane but, rather, one of darkest amusement.

"Ah yes, my brand new toy."

* * *

Kagome sighed again ready to get upset at the repetition of the question when she realized Sanzo was shaking, violently. What should she do? The voice in her mind had told her to find this man and the jewel within her warned her against leaving him. He was her key, her guide, but he was in horrible pain from something she couldn't see. Without a word she pulled him against her, cradling his tall frame into her arms and holding him close.

"I'm a priestess, remember."

"Then get this voice out of my head."

"What voice?"

"The one that sounds like me."

"Sanzo wha-"

"AHHH!"

Sanzo and Kagome lifted their heads instantly. Kagome frowned, looking towards Kilala who was already transforming.

"That's Goku." Sanzo whispered and the voice in his head started screaming at him now, mixed in with Goku's voice. That annoying monkey voice telling him not to leave him alone, not to let him hurt anymore. Calling for him to save him, to watch over him always because he was the sun. Sanzo started moving, knowing he'd never be fast enough to reach the child he considered his friend, his brother, his son.

_Shit shit shit what happened? I'll never get there in time_

"Sanzo get on." Looking behind him he just barely had enough time to hop onto the flame demon cat as it rushed past him, hooking his arms around Kagome's waist and ignoring how perfectly they fit together. A surge of heat washed through him, a surge he suppressed completely.

"We gotta move faster."

"No problem. Kilala!" And to Sanzo's utter shock the flaming cat demon took to the air and flew. He had always assumed it had simply jumped very high but no, it was flying. Flying fast. But was it fast enough?

* * *

"Hakkai is Rin ok?"

"Ya I've got her, I can't hold this barrier any longer. What's wrong with him?"

"I don't know, C'mere you stupid monkey!"

Rin watched in horror as Goku attacked them all. His hair had gotten longer, as did his ears, he seemed entirely different and yet complete and, as dangerous as it was, she didn't feel afraid. She didn't think Goku could hurt her. Never hurt her, not Goku and the warmth that burned in her chest seemed to confirm. One minute they had been in jeep and then Goku had gone crazy. His golden crown had turned a sick black color and turned to ash before wrapping around his neck in a sort of color. His golden eyes were now red, like her fathers, but Goku was not in the eyes. She watched as Goku tried his best to rip off Gojyos arm.

"GOKU STOP!"

"No RIN!"

Rin ran past Hakkai, slamming herself into Gokus back, trying desperately to pull him away from Goyjo, who in turn was trying desperately to regain Gokus attention. The great Sage turned to the little girl, his mind blank. He had forgotten everything and everyone. There was nothing now but his rage, the rage of the entirety of the earth unbridled in his own indestructible body. He preferred to play with his food though, because one swipe and he could kill everyone here. Grinning he turned to the little girl, picking her up and ready to eat. He could smell her tears though, why was that disturbing? The device around his neck short-circuited this thought. Forcing his emotions back.

"Goku." The child whispered and the collar forced his emotions down again. But he didn't want to eat this person, this person was no edible. Goku tossed her aside, knocking Rin back into Hakkais protective barrier. Turning his attention back on Goyjo Goku smiled, ready to feast, until something burned at his back. Turning Goku looked up at another demon and his sun and his moon. Without any recognition of them, they were just prey, food, playthings.

* * *

"Shit."

"What is that?"

"That's Goku."

Kagome looked down at the monster below, a handsome creature that was neither demon nor human. It's power was too different, too raw. _He's like the jewel but…different. _

"The great sage of the earth, Goku. Borne from the top of a mountain where the energies of earth gather. Get us down there, stupid monkey."

Kilala rushed down, Kagome and Sanzo jumping off while the great cat moved forward to pick up Gojyo and Hakkai and Rin. Hakkai, for his part, went straight to healing Gojyo and to his surprise Rin moved in to help too. One hand on the ground, near a small patch of flower, the other on Gojyos arm she started doing what her father ha begun to show her long ago, taking the energy of the earth and converting it to life.

"You stupid monkey what the hell do you think you're-Argh"

Goku had bit him, the stupid monkey had actually bit him. Struggling to pull him away he noticed Kagome taking aim, eyes widening he flipped Goku around, keeping him safe from her arrows.

"What are you doing?" He whispered to the struggling Goku beneath him, the one that was only playing. Sanzo knew that if he wanted to Goku would have killed them all right not. Goku smiled up at him his eyes red, a black collar around his neck. _Wait red?_ Sanzo tried reaching up to grab the collar, to pull it off, the voice in his head urging him that this was the culprit. Something that had been transformed by the diadem of the gods. Who had that power? The same man who had almost killed Goku once? Yes, of course, but Goku was out from under him in less than a flash.

"Get that collar off of him." Sanzo yelled, to no one in particular. Kagome leapt into action, though, and between her, Goku, and Sanzo they danced a battle dance. Kagome moving like lightning, Goku playing, Sanzo keeping up with them both, struggling to remove the collar. He didn't dare use the sutra, not this time, not with how restless it had been lately. Kagome's purifying powers almost useless against the sage. Time was meaningless now, he didn't even notice when Hakkai and Goyjo returned into the fight. A game of cat and mouse except it was more like four mice versus one cat. They were all tired and even if they did get the collar off how could they return Goku to normal. Once Sanzo had made a diadem for him, wait how had he done that? No he had to be mistaken, he must've just grabbed it from the ground. Right?

Goku knocked Kagome straight into the ground, thee was a loud crack that echoed around them. Sanzo was seething, his anger over-ruling him.

_It's about time you let me out_

_Who are you?_

_I'm you_

_Fuck off_

_Shut up and pay attention…You're going to like this._

Unable to control his own body Sanzo pushed himself in front of Goku, his left hand opened, palm out, against Gokus chest. Energy filled his hand pushing Goku back at tremendous speed, his right hand flashing out to rip the collar off of the boy. Instantly Goku's eyes turned gold, the smirk still in place. Sanzo's eyes widened, Goku landed straight into Kagome's arms. He turned to her, and one hand went straight through the girls stomach.

Kagome felt the wind get knocked out of her seconds before a heavy body landed in a heap on top of her. Looking up she saw Goku, his eyes golden, and then there was pain. Then there was light. The jewel, responding to the danger, pulsed within her. Forcing its essence outward. One moment she was Kagome, gaping wound in her abdomen, the next she was complete and whole and different. Her hair shone like a thousand stars, dark as night and yet so bright. Her body seemed less real, made of light and gold, her eyes a bright, vibrant, pink. Nothing but starlight and moonlight, that's what she resembled. Smiling the jewel and Kagome reached down and cradled Goku in their/her arms. Holding him close Goku struggled for a moment, his eyes wandering to Sanzo, fear in the depths.

Sanzo looked at the boy and then at the creature that had been Kagome. The jewel/Kagome moved forward, cradling the boy, until she and Goku and Sanzo were standing together. Smiling the jewel/Kagome looked at the others and in one breath drew them closer, till they all stood together like a family. Chuckling, her voice soft and delicate but dangerous, Seductive, the Jewel/Kagome placed a hand on Goku's head and in a brilliant flash of light Goku's diadem was back and Kagome was slumped against Sanzo, Goku in her arms.

And she was still bleeding.


	9. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8- _"_To love at all is to be vulnerable. Love anything, and your heart will certainly be wrung and possibly broken. If you want to make sure of keeping it intact, you must give your heart to no one, not even to an animal. Wrap it carefully round with hobbies and little luxuries; avoid all entanglements; lock it up safe in the casket or coffin of your selfishness. But in that casket- safe, dark, motionless, airless-it will change. It will not be broken; it will become unbreakable, impenetrable, irredeemable.__"_

"Shit, Hakkai do something."

"I'm trying Sanzo but it's not working."

"What the hell?"

"KAGOME-SAN!"

"Huh? Guys? What happened? What's wrong with her? Kagome? KAGOME!"

The four of them were crowded around her, Hakkai's healing bubble was brighter, stronger, than usual but somehow less effective. As if the wound in Kagome could not, must not, be touched. Kagome herself was passed out, the wound in her stomach a gaping hole so that the earth could be seen clearly from the hole, blood flowed mercilessly and as it flowed she became paler and paler. None of them knew what to do. Hakkai was their only means of healing and it no longer seemed affective.

* * *

"_Where am I?"_

"_We are inside of your mind, of course, where else would we be?"_

_Kagome looked around, startled to hear a voice both like and unlike hers. It had a resonance to it, like a group of people all speaking the same words at the same time. The oddest thing about the voice was that although it was her voice, and although it wasn't, it was distinctly male, or at least mostly male. Frowning Kagome strained to see but all she saw was four shadows, four shapes that stood black against a pale light._

"_You're going to die you know? And us with you if something isn't done."_

"_Oh relax they'll figure it out in time."_

"_You think so?" _

"_I'm sure they will, now come we're frightening her."_

_Kagome blinked, surprised because she wasn't frightened. This had the quality of a dream but she knew who these people were, somehow. Two men, a boy, and a woman. She strained to think but it seemed to hard and she realized she was becoming very very tired._

"_You're the jewel?"_

"_Well of course we are." The voice, the only female voice, responded and it was like the tinkling of a bell. It made Kagome's body feel warm and cold at the same time. Kagome frowned._

"_Did you think it was only a title, our dear priestess." A male strong, arrogant, young._

"_Ya after all we're the jewel of FOUR souls right?" A child, full of life._

"_And you are the fifth, the soul that makes us whole, priestess. Take care not to die." This voice was the an thesis of the females. Cold, stark, commanding. The leader, perhaps, but Kagome didn't think so. More like the guardian of the others. _

"_But…Wai-"_

_Kagome tried to finish her words but darkness was coming, and it was coming swiftly. _

* * *

"I'm losing her."

"NO!" It was Rin's voice that cried out, her voice above all others. She had been rummaging through Kagome's bag for nearly ten minutes before she had rushed back to their side. A small package in her hand. Frowning Rin looked at it and sighed. Her father had said only in emergencies, and this was an emergency. Kagome-nii-san must not die or else she would never be able to call herself her father's daughter. No the great Lord of the Western Land deserved a daughter stronger than that and she would fulfill that requirement.

Quickly she ripped open the package, barely bigger than her arm, and pulled out a tanto, a small Japanese fighting knife. The scabbard was simple, a large white demon dog strong against a full moon and a sea of wild flowers beneath him. On the hilt was a wolf and fox, intertwined, and the sign of the jewel between them. The sword itself was pure white with only three streaks of blue fox fire across it. A tanto forged by totousai at the request of her father. A tanto made from one of Shippo's fangs, one of her father fangs, and a sliver of tenseiga. Tenseiga, the sword that could bring back the dead. Hanako did not have that power but unlike her father's sword Hanako could, and would, heal anything so long as Rin willed it and it could, and would, shield them with Shippo's own untapped power.

Without looking at them, without even a second glance back, she ran forward and never had she wanted anything more. Before anyone could stop her she stabbed Kagome right above the gapping wound.

"WHAT THE HELL!"

"RIN!" She felt someone trying to pull her away but tears blinded her, strength coursed through her. The strength of the daughter of the Western Lord. She resisted them and held the blade, seeing without sight the spirits that were festering the wound trying to keep it open so that their kin could take the soul. Hanako fought them and slowly, too slowly, the wound began to heal.

* * *

Sanzo didn't know what to do part of him wanted to rip the child away from Kagome's prone form the other part, the strongest part, held him back. Forced his body to stillness and he hated it, clawed at it and fought it with all his strength but it was useless. There was no fighting this thing inside and in the end he knew not to. While the others tried to pull the child away Sanzo could see the effects of the sword, the wound healing.

"Leave her alone guys." His voice broke through them like a lightning bolt, barely louder than a whisper but it made the others stop. Even the frantic Goku. For a moment they stayed there, not pulling at Rin anymore but so close as to make no difference. Then slowly, one by one, they moved away all save Hakkai who continued to try, vainly, to heal the wound but his efforts did nothing but slow the flow of blood. Rin remained practically straddling Kagome, fierce whispers wracking her body as she gently pushed the knife deeper and deeper, the deeper it went the smaller Kagome's wound seemed to be.

"Won't let it happen…Kagome…Work. Please work." Rin's words were half-whispered sobs but the knife, as impossible as it sounded, glowed for a moment and Kagome's gaping hole suddenly slammed closed as if nothing had ever happened to her. Her skin still pale, yes, but whole and smooth, and feather soft as it had always been before. Before her eyes could flutter open Rin ripped out the tanto blade from Kagome's body with, again, no mark to show of it ever being there. When those blue eyes did, finally, open it was to cheers and smiles, Goku and Rin throwing themselves onto her hugging her and crying. Hakkai and Gojyo laughing and Sanzo watching, unsure, unsteady.

_What is she?_ He asked himself, the question reverberating inhis mind. His mind answered back.

_What are you is the better question. We don't have much time left you know you must all remember before too long or else you won't be able to keep this life of yours and Nataku will have suffered for nothing. _

He reared back as if slapped but no one seemed to notice. No one save a woman who should be dead watching him through strange eyes that seemed blue but swirled with something….more.

They decided to make camp there, that night, Kagome surely couldn't move much or, to be more precise, no one let her move much. Everyone waited on her hand and foot which, Sanzo was almost pleased to see, seemed to be annoying the hell out of her. But he, himself, was more than annoyed because she was watching him like a cat watches a mouse right before it prepares to spring. It wasn't fair someone who looked so pale and weak shouldn't have that effect on him. Sanzo felt odd enough as it was, like goose bumps underneath his skin and a pressure behind his eyes that pushed not outward but upward. An electric current that was making everything simultaneously blurry and sharper than anything ever had been before. Had he been paying attention he would have noted similar symptoms occurring in Hakkai and Gojyo but they seemed to be pushing past it, rushing here and there to take care of Kagome.

Thinking on Kagome again that image of her flashed into his mind. Her body shinning like brilliant gold poured over billions of shinning stars, her blue eyes pink with a fire far stronger than any he had ever seen before, and her hair longer and darker than it was now. A shaft of pure darkness in ethereal moonlight. What had that been? That transformation? It was unlike he had ever seen before and yet somehow it felt so familiar, no not familiar. It had felt right. Had angel wings sprouted from her back he wouldn't have been the least bit surprised he could remember her warmth then, when she gathered them all close when she had used him, her power coursing through him in search of something she was reluctant to do all on her own while more voices than just the annoying haunting one echoed in his mind, then she had found it. A beam of purest light, a power he recognized but couldn't name, and then Goku was well again and she was back as she was. What had all that been about? Sanzo found himself frowning at the girl not just in that moment but all through diner as well, and long after her eyes had closed and everyone else had gone to sleep. When he did finally drift it was to fitful dreams.

Hakkai shuddered in his sleep, as did Goyjo, and Goku but it was Sanzo she saw who was writhing in agony far from them on the outskirts of their little camp ground. Kagome worried her lip for a moment before agilely, silently, getting to her feet and creeping past all the others even little Rin though she stopped long enough to exam the girl. She should have known that Sesshomaru would not leave his daughter completely unarmed and Kagome suspected that with that small blade Rin could probably kill any enemy, or heal any creature from anything save death. It was locked to her will but even Kagome knew Rin would rarely, if ever, be able to kill with it. The daughter of the Western Lord was innocent but strong. Strong enough that Sesshomaru had taught her probably even more than he had Kagome. It brought a smile to her face but she knew Kilala would not stop watching the girl, at the moment the demon cat was curled up at Rins side one eye open to glance at Kagome before returning to sleep.

Kagome held back a chuckle and moved closer towards Sanzo. Sighing she removed Inuyasha's jacket from her form and draped it over his, even though she knew that wouldn't be enough. Settling herself at his side she gently pulled him back against her but unlike every time before his eyes shot open. Kagome looked at him, thunderstruck, a blush rising to her cheeks. She opened her mouth to explain but before a single word could escape his hand shot out to cover her mouth.

"Don't speak." Kagome's eyes bulged, but not in fear. It was Sanzo's voice and yet…It wasn't. Actually it sounded remarkably like Sesshomaru's: arrogant, cold, bored, as if he had lived a thousand years and expected to live a thousand more. Sanzo had always had the arrogance and the coldness but the boredom was different and the other bit was somehow elemental. A lazy kind of knowledge that set her teeth on edge.

"He'll wake up if you say anything and we've all got to meet. Get up, princess, we have little time."

Frowning Kagome's eyes studied the darkness where Gojyo, Hakkai, and Goku stood in a circle around the fire, a calm, elegant, eternal grace about them. Something inhuman, or even demon for that matter. Sanzo pulled her to her feet and they moved to fill in the empty gaps in the circle.

"It's been long since we last spoke Konzen." Hakkai whispered

"Tenpo. Kenren. Goku."

"Geez you sound so happy."

"Where's Nataku?"

"WHo the HELL are you guys?" Kagome whispered harshly, not loud enough for a human to hear but whoever had taken over the boy's bodies heard her perfectly. Goku was the one who turned to her and smiled.

"I'm still just me Kagome, I just have my memories in my head now."

"And I am still Hakkai."

"I'm Gojyo you idiot girl."

"And I am still Sanzo but, to be honest, at the moment, like you before, we are our true selves."

"Which would be?"

"Gods." They responded in unison.


	10. A word from the Author

Hello everyone. It's been years since i've even considered coming back here and, because even now I get so many reviews, I have decided to come back and finish what i started (maybe write a Sess/Kag and a few other non-Inuyasha stories). For now I'm concentrating on one story at a time, beginning with a new improved version of Carpe Diem (Kag/Hiei) once I have finished that I will begin with this one. I ask you to be patient a bit longer.

Until then here is the newer version of Carpe Diem

s/9451903/1/Seize-the-Day


End file.
